


Man Maketh Magic

by Klodwig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды, когда маленькому Эггси пришло письмо с совой... Хотя нет, не так. Однажды Эггси НЕ пришло письмо с совой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Maketh Magic

Если посчитать, сколько раз Эггси водили к разным священникам, то можно сбиться со счета. Его обливали святой водой, читали над ним молитвы, проводили какие-то ритуалы, сводившиеся к завываниям в стиле «Изыди, злой дух!», но результата это никакого не приносило. Пятилетний, семилетний, десятилетний Гэри Анвин смотрел на странно выряженных людей с интересом и легким снисхождением. Вещи вокруг него по-прежнему слетали с полок и самовольно взмывали под потолок.  
А потом у его матери закончились деньги, и желающие изгнать из него демонов куда-то исчезли.

«Хорошо», — решил для себя Эггси. 

Вопреки заверениям матери он не считал то, что происходило с ним, ненормальным. Ну, подумаешь, шторы загорелись. Он мог бы взять спички и поджечь их, как делали многие маленькие дети. Но он всего лишь разозлился, и они вспыхнули сами. По сути, это была просто экономия времени и силы. Тем более это было круто, так как никто из знакомых Гэри подобного не мог. Не то чтобы он показывал им, но знал это точно.

— Только никому не дай увидеть это, только не дай никому увидеть, — внушала ему мать. — Люди боятся того, чего не понимают, ты станешь изгоем. Или хуже: тебя заберут в какую-нибудь лабораторию и будут ставить опыты, чтобы понять, что происходит. Прошу тебя, прошу тебя, Эггси, пожалуйста, контролируй это. 

И Эггси пытался. Не без того, что в школе иногда те, кто ему не нравился, падали без причины или же пожарная сигнализация включалась сама по себе, но в целом он держал себя в руках. Смог найти какое-то душевное состояние, в котором ничего не происходило, и горе тому, кто выводил его из себя.

Когда ему было одиннадцать, мама привела домой мистера Смита. Мистер Смит был полноват и улыбчив, принес с собой букет цветов и рассыпался комплиментами налево и направо. Спустя неделю, правда, обнаружилось, что он давно и прочно сидит на наркотиках и был вытолкан прочь.

— Будет лучше, Эггси, — как можно обнадеживающе улыбалась мама. — Обязательно будет. 

И он сдуру поверил.

Лампочка не выдержала подобного издевательства и с тихим хлопком перегорела. Включать и выключать её, моргая, было одним из основных занятий Эггси, когда он торчал дома и пытался не выходить из своей комнаты лишний раз. В зале громко орал телевизор, мать истерически смеялась, а Дин крыл матом кого-то в телевизоре.

Ничего необычного, впрочем. 

«Надо было завалить на придурка шкаф при первой встрече», — подумал Эггси. Если бы он знал, во что именно все выльется, то взял бы грех на душу, черт с ним. Но это было бы до того, как Дин узнал, что его пасынок «не совсем такой, как надо», как он сам выражался, и никто бы ничего не заподозрил. Несчастный случай. Просто несчастный случай. 

— Эггси! Эггси! — донеслось из соседней комнаты.

С каждым годом хлама в доме становилось все больше. Эггси помнил то время, когда квартира была после ремонта, когда на полках стояли статуэтки и фотографии, в том числе с Ли Анвином. Теперь от всего этого остались одни воспоминания, а банки из-под пива заполонили пространство наравне с бумажками и немытой посудой. Мишель Анвин сидела среди всего этого с абсолютно отстраненным видом.

— У тебя есть папиросная бумага?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Эггси.  
— Сделай приятное мамочке, сбегай купи, — Дин вытащил из кармана несколько купюр. — Или, — он хохотнул, — наколдуй! 

Эггси одарил мрачным взглядом сперва отчима, а затем его хмурого дружка, который занимал кресло у телевизора и, к счастью, не понимал намеков. 

— А Бульдога чего не пошлете? Третий лишний же.  
— Ну, он же не такой, как ты, — Дин продемонстрировал в улыбке кривые зубы и вытянул вперед руку с деньгами. — И третий — не лишний.

Эггси мрачно выдернул банкноты из его пальцев и пошел к выходу.

— Спасибо, сынок, — бросила Мишель, отрываясь от журнала, который держала в руках.  
Заглянув в кроватку к спящей сестре, Эггси поправил ей одеяло и вышел прочь. 

Ему было двадцать три, он жил не в лучшем районе города вместе с матерью, которая считала его странным, но смирилась с этим, отчимом, который считал его чем-то вроде цирковой обезьянки, и сестрой, которой единственной из всех нравилось, когда вещи летали по комнате. 

Эггси не считал себя уродом, как бы Дин ни пытался вбить это ему в голову. То, что он мог, было… частью его, чем-то неотделимым, и пусть это не тянуло на умения героев марвеловских комиксов, запретить себе переступать грань человеческих возможностей Эггси не хотел, пусть ему и угрожали, что он закончит свою жизнь где-нибудь в подземельях под присмотром изучающего его британского правительства. Эта канитель тянулась уже много лет, и порой Эггси казалось, что единственный человек, который смотрел на него хотя бы с искрой понимания, был полоумный дед, живший по соседству. Старик был тот еще тип — чего стоила хотя бы его мудреная борода. 

Лондон, карамельно-прекрасный в сериалах и кинофильмах со всеми своими понтами типа колеса обозрения и Биг-Бена, жрал людей. Эггси знал это не понаслышке, он видел это каждый день в оконных отражениях и зеркалах пабов. Беженцы с Ближнего Востока, которых показывали по телевизору, рвались попасть в старушку Англию, словно здесь был рай на земле, и он смеялся от их наивности. 

Если и было где более мрачное, серое, лишенное надежды и радости место, то это был проклятый Лондон. И, пожалуй, единственным, что было в нем хорошего, то это пиво.

— Надо было давить. Кошку.

Эггси вцепился в руль машины так, что костяшки побелели. Бежать было некуда, во всяком случае, ему. Их загребут, впаяют штраф, отправят на общественные работы и…  
— Вылезайте. Бегом! 

Едва салон опустел, Анвин вдавил в пол педаль газа, припечатывая автомобиль полицейских бампер в бампер. Не выдержав подобного издевательства, машина окончательно заглохла. Из радиатора потек тосол.

Из чувства мести за поврежденную машину блюстители порядка от души приложили Эггси лицом и спиной, пока сковывали руки.  
Это было его не первое посещение полицейского участка. Наркотики, кражи, на которых он попался, другой угнанный автомобиль, мелкое хулиганство. Сколько окон Эггси разбил — не сосчитать (некоторые, правда, без участия камней или кусков кирпича). К счастью, обычно все заканчивалось тем, что за него вносили залог или же он надевал оранжевую робу и представлял себя главным героем «Отбросов», поджигая одежду на смотрителях на расстоянии.

— В этот раз тебе это с рук не сойдет, — сообщил ему полицейский. — Будь это первый твой угон, ты отделался бы работами. Но в этот раз рискуешь опоздать домой на полтора года. Конечно, ты можешь сдать своих подельников, и вы все отправитесь на отработку. Так что?  
— Ничего я вам не скажу, — Эггси демонстративно уставился в потолок.  
— А подумать?  
— Я хочу позвонить. 

Ему оставили телефон и дали пять минут времени. Эггси включил трубку, посмотрел на загоревшийся зеленым экранчик мобильника и выключил его. Кому он мог позвонить, по сути? Матери? Дин с него шкуру спустит, когда узнает. И денег за него точно никто платить не станет. Вот нож под ребра загнать или пулю в спину — это пожалуйста, банда Дина всегда на такое готова.  
Эггси посмотрел на дверь. Он мог бы вскрыть замок — это у него получалось почти всегда; было что-то такое завораживающе заманчивое в замках, за что он любил их, а они его, иначе не поддавались бы велению мысли и движению запястья — даже отмычек никаких не нужно. 

Только вот отпереть дверь было мало. Надо было еще сбежать из участка, полного легавых, а следователь наверняка далеко не ушел. Стоит за дверью, листая дело и посмеиваясь. 

Что ж, Эггси, скажи привет камере на полтора года. Баланда, это Эггси, Эггси, это баланда. Вы станете лучшими друзьями.  
Эггси ругнулся. Ему остро, отчаянно захотелось оказаться где-нибудь не здесь, где-нибудь, где бы его не нашли и никто бы его не сдал. 

Чего он не ждал, так это того, что его желание сбудется в тот же момент.

Сперва его оглушило. Несмотря на вроде как раннее утро, шум стоял такой, что хотелось заткнуть уши, но воли поднять руки у Эггси не было. Он мог только стоять и смотреть по сторонам, пока странно одетые люди то и дело наталкивались на него.  
Вероятнее всего, это была какая-то ярмарка. Какая-то очень тематическая ярмарка, в честь которой все решили вырядиться в разноцветную одежду, больше всего напоминающую по покрою судейские мантии из фильмов, в которых эти самые судьи еще носили белые парики.

— Яйца доксей! Отличные яйца доксей! — заорала прямо Эггси в ухо старуха в странной остроконечной шляпе, потрясая склянкой, на дне которой перекатывались, вероятнее всего, эти самые яйца.

Эггси не представлял, кто такие эти «докси» и зачем ему их яйца, и предпочел отшатнуться от продавщицы, чтобы тут же налететь на другую. 

— Головастики! Живые головастики для зелий!  
— Нет, спасибо! — Эггси попытался ретироваться, но получалось у него плохо: слишком много было людей.  
— Метлы! Отличные метлы!  
— Книги за полцены!  
— Самые быстрые совы во всей Европе! 

У Эггси закружилась голова. От толпы, от обилия запахов и звуков. В панике он дернул первую попавшуюся дверь магазина и ввалился в помещение.  
Шум словно обрубили. В магазине царила тишина, прохлада и какой-то немного пыльный запах. 

— Я могу вам помочь, молодой человек?

Эггси уставился на продавца, и, боги, хотя бы этот человек выглядел нормально. Сравнительно нормально. Во всяком случае, на нем был отлично подогнанный костюм-тройка из серой ткани в тонкую полоску, а не подобие хламиды. И очки. Ему чертовски шли очки. 

— Э-э-э… — Эггси посмотрел на улицу, но народу там не убавилось. — Возможно.  
— В «Kingsman» вы сможете приобрести лучшие в Великобритании мантии, а также классические костюмы для повседневного ношения или же для событий разного рода. Меня зовут Гарри Харт, — продавец улыбнулся, и Эггси едва сдержался, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Вообще-то, мне не нужен костюм…  
— Мантия?  
— Э-э-э… тоже нет.  
— В любом случае я посоветовал бы вам сменить маггловскую одежду на что-то другое. 

Эггси удивленно выгнул бровь. Похоже, он действительно угодил на какую-то ярмарку и Гарри Харт не более чем поддерживал общий настрой участвующих в ней, играя свою роль продавца… мантий.

— Я заблудился. Всего лишь. Я был… немного дезориентирован и зашел в ваш магазин, чтобы спросить дорогу. Где я?

Прозвучало немного коряво, но это было лучше, чем «я сидел в полицейском участке, откуда очень хотел смыться, чтобы меня не засадили, и оказался здесь. Такое бывает, еще я умею шторы поджигать».

— Британские острова, Англия, Лондон, Косой переулок, магазин «Kingsman».  
— Косой переулок… — Эггси попытался вспомнить подобное место, но не смог. — Никогда здесь не был.  
— Вы не местный?  
— Что?  
— Не из Великобритании?  
— Нет, я… я из Лондона.  
— Тогда вы не могли ни разу не быть здесь, — убежденно сообщил мистер Харт. — Косой переулок — единственное место, где можно купить волшебную палочку и…  
— Что? — выдавил Эггси и тут же громогласно чихнул. — Извините.

Гарри Харт молчал несколько секунд, пристально изучая гостя, и слишком удивленно спросил:

— Вы маггл?  
— Кто?  
— Ну, обычный человек. Пришли сюда с кем-то из ваших родственников, вероятнее всего.  
— Нет, говорю же, я заблудился.  
— Вы проходили через паб?  
— Э-э-э… нет?  
— Сеть каминов?  
— Определенно нет, — покачал головой Эггси, все больше чувствуя себя участником бредовой театральной постановки.  
— Это невозможно. Трансгрессировать магглы неспособны.  
— Что делать?  
— Перемещаться в пространстве, — по тону мистера Харта можно было судить, что у него целая прорва терпения.  
— Если это вас утешит, то минут десять назад я сидел в полицейском участке и мечтал оказаться как можно дальше оттуда.  
— Вот как. Вы касались каких-нибудь подозрительных вещей?  
— Нет. Вроде, — Эггси пожал плечами.

Мистер Харт хмыкнул.

— Мне даже интересно стало, как не волшебник смог оказаться в Косом переулке. Вероятна какая-нибудь аномалия или же… — он понизил голос, рассуждая вслух.  
— Волшебник? Вы… имеете в виду это? 

Все бумажное, что было в магазине, взмыло в воздух: выкройки, книги, какие-то свитки. Между Эггси и продавцом образовалась своеобразная завеса из исписанной бумаги. 

— Покажите руки, — мистер Харт склонил голову набок. Эггси продемонстрировал ему ладони. — Восхитительно. Вы не используете палочку, почему?  
— У меня её нет.  
— Вы родились в Великобритании, вам явно больше двадцати лет, у вас нет палочки, вы никогда не были в Косом переулке, и тем не менее для того, чтобы создать беспорядок, вам не понадобилось ничего делать.  
— Ой, — бумаги упали обратно, превратив помещение в свалку. — Простите, я уберу.  
— Ничего страшного, я все равно собирался закрыться пораньше, — мистер Харт одарил его сдержанной улыбкой. — Не возражаете, если я попробую во всем разобраться за чашкой чая?

«Только полицию не вызывайте», — подумал Эггси и согласился.

Неуловимым движением мистер Харт извлек из рукава нечто вроде короткой указки с витой ручкой из светлого дерева. Взмах — и бумаги разлетелись по своим местам. Еще один — щелкнула задвижка на двери, а табличка перевернулась словом «закрыто» наружу. 

— Присаживайся, — мужчина кивнул на диван, на котором клиенты, наверное, обычно ждали подгонки своих заказов. 

В помещение влетел пузатый чайник, металлический заварник и пара чашек. Под удивленным взглядом Эггси посуда организованно сообразила чай и приземлилась на столик. Ранее Анвин думал, что если встретит кого-то, кто был бы как он, то ничему не удивится, но ошибся.

— Есть песочное печенье и зефир. Не знаю, что ты предпочитаешь, — мистер Харт поставил рядом с заварником две плетеные тарелочки и сел в другое кресло. — Что ж…  
— Эггси. Вернее, Гэри, но лучше Эггси. Анвин.  
— Хорошо, Эггси. Как давно ты можешь колдовать? 

Слово «колдовать» странно резануло слух. Как многие дети своего поколения, Эггси вырос не на сказках, а на мультиках и прочих радостях, предоставляемых телевизором, и волшебства там было определенно меньше, чем насилия. Свои способности он считал мутацией, чем-то еще, но явно не колдовством. 

— С детства. Лет с пяти где-то.  
— Твои родители, я так понимаю, магглы?  
— Мать точно. Обычная. Насчет отца не знаю, он погиб в автокатастрофе, — Эггси предпочел спрятать эмоции за чашкой. Тема отца была ему не слишком приятна, но мистер Харт, похоже, не собирался расспрашивать.  
— Когда тебе было одиннадцать, ты получил письмо? Или, может, приходил какой-то странный человек?  
— Если не считать «странными человеками» женихов моей матери, то нет, ничего подобного.

Мистер Харт задумался и молчал, пока чашка Эггси не опустела наполовину.

— Никогда о подобном не слышал. Наоборот — да, было, но так… Что ты можешь делать?  
— Ну… могу поджечь что-то. Включить-выключить что-то. Заставить вещи летать по комнате. Заставить замок открыться. Сломать что-то, не прикасаясь к вещи, к этому у меня вообще талант. Так, по мелочи.  
— Удивительно. Обычно на это способны дети до того времени, пока не поступят в Хогвартс. Но не взрослый человек. Сквибы до десятилетнего возраста могут использовать остаточную магию родителей, но не больше.  
— Сквибы?  
— Дети, рожденные в семье волшебников, но не имеющие волшебных способностей. Ты не знаешь о волшебном мире совершенно ничего?  
— Знаете, я до этого дня вообще считал, что я такой один.  
— И как твои впечатления?  
— Знаете, моя мать считала сначала, что я одержимый, так что да, я опупенно рад, что это не так, — Эггси улыбнулся и откусил за раз половину зефирины. — И как много волшебников вообще… допустим, в Лондоне?  
— Довольно много.  
— Они все живут здесь?  
— Конечно же, нет. В Косом, а также Лютном переулке находятся в основном лавки, банк и еще некоторые заведения. В силу того, что я — владелец этого ателье, то да, я живу здесь.  
— Никогда не подумал бы, что это реально, — Эггси потер лоб.  
— Поверь, на это потрачено немало сил. Магглам лучше ничего не знать.  
— А не то можно оказаться в лаборатории, где над тобой будут ставить опыты.  
— Думаешь?  
— Ну, мне всегда так говорили.  
— Интересный вариант, конечно. Но разбирательство в Министерстве более вероятно. 

Эггси отставил в сторону пустую чашку. Человек (колдун? маг? волшебник?) перед ним был человеком опасным, но лично к нему расположенным доброжелательно. И Эггси ой как не хотелось, чтобы это менялось. 

— Что ж… Эггси. Что бы ты сделал на моем месте?  
— На вашем… Я бы стер мне память, если это, конечно, возможно, и выкинул где-нибудь на окраине города, желательно ближе к северо-западной, мне так домой ближе.

Мистер Харт удивленно вытянул лицо.

— Почему ты так решил?  
— Ну, во-первых, я подозрительный, вероятно, неконтролируемый, и могу сдать расположение этого места тем, кому не надо, — сообщил Эггси с наигранной бравадой. 

Он ждал, что сейчас Харт согласится с его размышлениями, взмахнет палочкой и… 

— В этом есть доля логики, но нет. У меня немного другое предложение. 

«Кажись, меня просто убьют и прикопают».

Эггси не знал, откуда у него такие мысли. Он привык доверять своей интуиции, и та утверждала, что да, человек перед ним способен на убийство. А еще этот человек умеет располагать к себе, вытягивать информацию и будь Эггси менее напряжен, то выложил бы все-все-все о себе.  
А еще он был чертовски обаятелен.

— Дело в том, что только некоторые сильнейшие волшебники способны на магию без палочки. Вопрос, почему вы, мистер Анвин, — Харт вернулся к официозному обращению, — не получили письмо из Хогвартса, остается открытым, но на школьную скамью к одиннадцатилеткам вам определенно поздно. Но я почти полностью уверен, что вы можете освоить все самостоятельно, в чем я могу вам помочь.  
— А какой вам прок из этого? — подозрительно сощурился Эггси.  
— Скажем так: я заинтригован данной ситуацией и мало верю в совпадения.  
— У меня нет денег заплатить вам за обучение, — Эггси откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Но вы можете отработать. Чарли Хескет все равно сам не справляется. Бартер. Я помогаю вам, вы помогаете мне.  
— Я не умею… шить.  
— Колдовать вы тоже не умеете, но ведь хотите научиться. Так что?  
— Ладно. Я согласен, мистер Харт.  
— Можно просто Гарри. В таком случае я жду вас завтра здесь к одиннадцати. И, пожалуйста, не в такой одежде.  
— А… да, конечно, это не проблема. Вроде.  
— Было приятно познакомиться, Эггси.  
— Да, мне тоже, — парень открыл засов и, еще раз распрощавшись, поспешил прочь.

Гарри обвел взглядом помещение. Его не покидало ощущение, что он ввязался в крупную аферу, в результате которой либо сорвет большой куш, либо влетит в большие неприятности. В любом случае оно того стоило.

— Эй, простите! — дверь приоткрылась, и в щель просунулась голова в странной маггловской шляпе. — А как мне попасть в обычный Лондон?

Маггловский мир, вопреки всему, все равно исподволь проникал в мир магический. Просачивался в мелочах, вместе с выходцами из маггловских семей. Исподволь, незаметно.

«Диффузия, — подумал Гарри. — Это называется диффузия».

После кончины старого Тома, когда владелицей бара стала Ханна Аббот, интерьер «Дырявого котла» сильно изменился. Исчезли расшатанные стулья, сменившись обтянутыми пестрой тканью скамейками, на стенах поселилось множество картин, окна стали больше, в общем, почувствовалось наличие женской руки.  
Мебель была маггловского производства — крепкая, надежная, но совершенно незаколдованная. Замечавшие это колдуны, обычно чистокровные, морщились. 

Гарри не понимал такого отношения. Сам он также был чистокровным, но в его роду были и полукровки, и даже, кажется, пара магглородцев, из-за чего фамилия Харт не была вписана в список «Священных двадцати восьми». Возможно, причина была как раз в этом, но в любом случае никаких предрассудков по отношению к магглам и всему маггловскому у него не было.  
Особенно к маггловскому пиву, которое он находил весьма и весьма достойным.

— Выглядишь потерянно, Харт. 

Соседний стул у барной стойки заскрипел. Министр магии кивнул бармену и получил свой привычный заказ — пинту стаута. 

— Не то чтобы, мистер Кинг.  
— Что-то волнует? — министр сделал глоток пива и постучал пальцами по столешнице.  
— Гипотеза. Как думаете, возможно ли, чтобы волшебнику не пришло письмо из Хогвартса по ошибке? 

Честер Кинг призадумался.

— Думаю, что это исключено. Перо Приема еще никогда не ошибалось, так что если кто-то и не получил письмо, то это значит только одно — он сквиб и лучше не повторять историю Ангуса Бьюкенена, ничего хорошего из этого не получится.  
— Да, пожалуй, вы правы, — кивнул Гарри.  
— Ты тут еще не загнулся в своей лавочке?  
— Нет. Если вы пришли, чтобы снова предложить мне вернуться, то я отказываюсь, — Харт отодвинул пустой стакан. — Не тратьте время.  
— Вообще-то я здесь не совсем для этого, — министр поджал губы. — Но решил попробовать еще раз.  
— Аврорат ничего не теряет от того, что меня там нет. Да и с вашим повышением он ничего не потерял, — Гарри улыбнулся бывшему начальнику.  
— Мистер Поттер отлично справляется, согласен. Но разве тебе не хочется сменить возню с тряпками на что-то более серьезное?  
— Я не считаю, как вы выразились, «возню с тряпками» чем-то несерьезным. Это семейное дело, и, кроме меня, некому им управлять. 

В бар вошла семья в составе родителей и двух детей. Мальчишки-близнецы без умолку трещали о Хогвартсе. Поприветствовав бармена, они все прошли к выходу на задний двор.  
Начало учебного года было все ближе.  
Подумать только, а ведь казалось, что совсем недавно Гарри тоже покупал себе учебники для первого курса и нервничал перед церемонией распределения. 

— Это из-за Софи, так? Думаешь её вернуть?  
— Нет, этот вопрос меня уже давно не волнует. Это невозможно. Она уехала во Францию и вот уже десять лет делает вид, что меня не существует вообще.  
— Анна учится в Шармбатоне?  
— Вероятнее всего. Честер, твою мать, не трави душу.  
— О-о-о-о! — министр заулыбался. — Наконец-то я тебя расшевелил.  
— Все равно я не вернусь в министерство.  
— Кто знает. Мироздание порой творит такое, что прежние убеждения летят в пропасть, а ожидания и того дальше. Ладно, — Кинг поднялся, одним глотком прикончил остатки пива и бросил на стойку несколько монет. — Был рад повидать. Забегай как-нибудь в гости, что ли.

Гарри мысленно ругнулся и заказал еще лагера. «Традиция» выбирать министров из числа авроров казалась ему неправильной в мирное время. Тем более если это был Честер Кинг — слизеринец до мозга костей даже спустя столько лет. По-прежнему беспардонный и проницательный, хоть и не всегда правый. 

Да, он все еще иногда скучал по бывшей жене. Софи, как она сама выразилась, «надоело быть женой смертника», которыми она считала авроров. Как оказалось позже, это была всего лишь попытка оправдания тому, что она спит с другим. Они разошлись, дочь осталась с женой, а Гарри еще пять лет боролся с проявлениями темной магии, прежде чем бросить аврорат и посвятить себя семейному делу. 

Его семья занималась одеждой уже больше трехсот лет, шитье сопровождало Гарри с самого рождения. «Kingsman» всегда было дорогим ателье, в котором создавалась и продавалась действительно качественно пошитая и заколдованная одежда. Взяв бразды правления в свои руки, Харт уступил преимущество в женских нарядах «Твилфитт и Таттинг», сконцентрировав внимание на мужских. Костюмы, бессмертная классика, мантии, некоторая верхняя одежда. 

В том, чтобы быть портным, а не аврором, не было ничего плохого.

К большому его удивлению, Гэри Анвин явился точно в назначенное время и выглядел почти прилично, если не брать в расчет шикарный фиолетовый синяк на скуле и разбитую губу.

— Что-то случилось?  
— Повздорили с отчимом.  
— У вас не слишком теплые отношения?

Эггси громко фыркнул.

— Да этот урод меня ненавидит! А после того как я разбил машину его подлизы, так и подавно.  
— Садись, — Харт указал на стул. — Приведу тебя в порядок.

Синяк при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался еще более шикарным, чем предполагалось. 

— Рэлеваро, — Гарри коснулся палочкой поврежденной скулы. — Эпискей.

Палочка задела нижнюю губу, излечивая её. Сердце Эггси на мгновение сбилось с ритма, а живот свело. В целях Гарри Харта вряд ли было соблазнять его или даже просто ставить в неловкое положение, но организму было как-то плевать. Девственником Эггси не был, а потому чудесно знал слабые свои места, касания к которым могли выбить его из равновесия. Хотя вряд ли кто-то будет просто так гладить его пальцы. 

К тому же целое утро его трясло от нервов. Не то чтобы он был консерватором или боялся перемен, но все произошедшее за последние двадцать четыре часа заставило его крепко задуматься над устройством мира.  
В общем, не странно, что его организм чудит.

— Вот, так намного лучше, — Харт убрал палочку и кивнул на ростовое зеркало. 

От повреждений не осталось и следа. 

— Где вы были всю мою жизнь? — Эггси ощупал лицо. — Особенно когда мне челюсть свернули. Спасибо. Это круто. Нет, реально круто.  
— Ничего особенного. Без проблем добрался?  
— Да, бармен открыл мне проход.  
— Хорошо. Ладно, пошли.

Гарри пропустил Эггси вперед и запер магазин. От вчерашнего количества людей в Косом переулке осталась малая часть. В субботу всегда было народу — не протолкнуться, в воскресенье — намного меньше. 

Эггси казалось, что он переместился в начало прошлого века, если не дальше. Брусчатка, высокие окна зданий, вывески, нарисованные вручную. Даже реклама — и та была какой-то винтажно-бумажной и предлагала если не зелья, так посетить концерт памяти некой Селестины Уорлок. 

К моменту как они дошли до магазина с вывеской «Лавка Олливандера», у Эггси болела шея. Рассмотреть все за такое короткое время было невозможно, но он попытался. Пожалуй, если он все же задержится здесь, то точно разберется во всем. 

«Лавка Олливандера» представляла собой тесное помещение с очень высоким потолком. Вдоль стен стояли стеллажи, полные разномастных коробочек с бирками. За столом-прилавком сидел лысый как колено мужчина в очках броулайнерах. 

— Какие люди, — сказал он, захлопывая гроссбух, в котором до этого что-то писал длинным сизым пером, и протянул Харту руку для пожатия. — По делу или как?  
— Знакомься, Эггси, это мой друг со школьных времен, Мерлин Олливандер, он же на данный момент лучший мастер по изготовлению волшебных палочек в Великобритании.  
— В Европе, — поправил Мерлин.  
— Мерлин? Его реально так зовут? — спросил Эггси.  
— Это не более странное имя, чем Эггси, — скривился Олливандер.  
— Эггси — не имя. Эггси — прозвище.  
— Все равно звучит по-дурацки, — Мерлин поджал губы.  
— Не спорьте, я вас прошу, — вмешался Гарри. — Мерлин, молодому человеку нужна палочка.  
— А какая палочка была у молодого человека до этого?  
— Это сложная история, я расскажу её тебе потом.  
— Ладно, — Мерлин пожал плечами. — Вытяни ведущую руку вперед, снимем мерки.

Стоило Эггси выполнить просьбу, как в недрах лавки раздался взрыв. Запахло жженым сахаром. 

— Рокси, что там происходит?! 

Из облака синеватого дымка появилась девушка лет двадцати трех с плоской коробкой в руках.

— Вот эта палочка, — она протянула коробку Мерлину и, закрыв лицо руками, чихнула. 

Мерлин повертел коробку в руках и расплылся в довольной улыбке, став похожим на кота, которого заперли на кухне наедине с жареной курицей. 

— Виноградная лоза, сердечная жила дракона, одиннадцать дюймов. Не гнется, — он извлек из коробки палочку и протянул её Эггси рукояткой вперед, словно нож. 

На ощупь палочка была теплая. Какая-то даже по живому теплая, с шершавой рукояткой, украшенной тонкой резьбой. 

— Виноградные палочки лучше всего чувствуют перспективного хозяина. Порой даже устраивают что-то наподобие этого взрыва. Я знал это, но вижу впервые.  
— Ты её сделал? — спросил Гарри.  
— Нет. Это еще отцовской работы, мир его праху. Десять галлеонов.  
— А когда-то было семь галлеонов.  
— Инфляция, чего ты хотел?  
— Эггси, отомри, — Харт принялся отсчитывать деньги. — Спасибо, Мерлин, зову тебя на пиво в пятницу. Эггси, идем. 

Мерлин провел взглядом визитеров. Парень выглядел ошарашенно, будто никогда не видел чего-то подобного, а вот Харт… Харт выглядел чрезвычайно самодовольно. 

— Скажи мне, Рокси, как думаешь, что происходит?  
— Между этими двумя? — девушка закончила возвращать на места выпавшие коробки. — Или вообще?  
— Вообще.  
— Не знаю. Но явно что-то незаурядное. 

Мерлин покивал. Он мог только согласиться.

Эггси был настолько увлечен изучением покупки, что тот факт, что его затащили в паб, через который он утром прошел в Косой переулок, усадили на стул и подсунули стакан пива, заметил не сразу.

— Эггси, — Харт пощелкал пальцами у него перед лицом. — Нарадуешься еще.  
— Простите, — парень отложил палочку в сторону.  
— Не извиняйся, это обычная реакция на первую палочку. Правда, обычно так ведут себя дети, но…

Эггси густо покраснел и предпочел спрятать это за стаканом. 

— Вы с Мерлином учились вместе, я так понял?  
— Да, мы были на одном курсе на факультете Рейвенкло.  
— А есть и другие факультеты?  
— Да, — Гарри ностальгически улыбнулся. — Четыре, названные в честь создателей школы: Слизерин — для чистокровок и карьеристов, Хаффлпафф — для честных трудяг, Гриффиндор — для смельчаков и сорвиголов (я практически на сто процентов уверен, что ты учился бы именно там) и Рейвенкло.  
— А он для кого?  
— Для гениев и заучек, — Гарри произнес это абсолютно серьезно, но Эггси решил, что где-то наполовину это была шутка, и улыбнулся.  
— Круто, наверное. Такое разделение.  
— Не совсем. Чаще всего это выливается в большую грызню. Я дам тебе отличную книжку, называется «История Хогвартса», и ты все поймешь.

Сквозь бар сновали в обе стороны волшебники, некоторые приветствовали Гарри, другие делали вид, что не видят никого и ничего. Некоторые выглядели вполне обыденно, если не считать наброшенных поверх костюмов мантий, другие словно решили как можно сильнее отличаться от немагического населения.

«От магглов, — подумал Эггси. — Пора бы привыкнуть к этому слову».

— Почему они проходят через паб, если могут телеп… трансгрессировать?  
— Манеры, Эггси. Уважающий себя волшебник никогда не переместится прямо в дом к кому-либо, пусть даже это будут его друзья или родственники. Вежливость диктует преодолеть последнюю часть пути пешком. Также и с Косым переулком, в конце концов, паб — это что-то вроде парадного входа.  
— Оу… значит, я крайне невежливо сюда заявился в первый раз, — Эггси вздохнул, рассматривая остатки пива.  
— Учитывая обстоятельства, это не в счет.  
— А можно еще вопрос? Не знаю, насколько он уместен, но…  
— Спрашивай.  
— А из чего сделана ваша палочка? Если это…  
— Нет, все нормально, — в привычке хранить палочку в рукаве Эггси чудилась аналогия с наплечной кобурой. — Кедр и перо грифона. Двенадцать дюймов. Упругая. Отец Мерлина, Гаррик Олливандер, когда-то сказал, что эту палочку сделал еще его дед и долгие годы она пролежала на какой-то дальней полке. К моменту покупки магазин был полностью разворочен, наверное, я перепробовал почти все палочки, пока не добрался до этой. И знаешь, я и минуты не жалел об этом.  
— Впечатляет. Никаких взрывов.  
— В этом ничего страшного нет, Эггси, — Харт убрал палочку обратно в рукав. — Не секрет, что палочки обладают своеобразным характером. А твоя, похоже, просто заждалась.

Ранее упомянутый Чарли Хескет оказался именно таким слизеринцем, какими их представил Эггси после залпового прочтения «Истории Хогвартса». Книжечка была внушительная, страшно тяжелая, но крайне интересная и оставила после себя яркие впечатления и синяки от недосыпа под глазами. Смерив его надменным взглядом, Чарли пробормотал что-то вроде «Плебеи» и отвернулся, правда, ненадолго. Вошел Гарри и принялся знакомить их между собой. Мрачно пожав друг другу руку, они были обрадованы еще одной новостью.

— Нужно убраться. Руками. Никакой магии, иначе испортите мне зачарование на тканях. Я вернусь к часу. 

Наверное, это было сделано специально — Эггси попросил Гарри не освещать тот факт, что он, по сути, неуч. Чарли провел спину начальника тяжелым взглядом и пнул стол.

— Черт подери! Сколько раз убиралось магией и ничего!  
— Что, боишься быть сожранным шваброй?  
— Придурок, — зашипел Хескет. — Наверняка для такого грязнокровки, как ты, это привычная работа.  
— Давай я разобью тебе нос, и посмотрим на чистоту твоей крови? — как можно доброжелательнее улыбнулся Эггси и, отжав тряпку, ушел вытирать пыль с витрины. 

За времена обучения, когда он еще мечтал о карьере морпеха, Эггси успел повидать таких придурков, как Чарли. Старушка Англия за годы жизни обзавелась обширным классом аристократии, а в волшебном мире, похоже, так вообще всякий чистокровный мнил себя фиг знает кем. Ну, или Эггси просто на таких везло. 

— Что-то я не помню, чтобы видел тебя в Хогвартсе, — пошел на второй круг Чарли.  
— Да-а-а? Знаешь, с твоей травмой это и немудрено.  
— Какой травмой?  
— Ну, ты же дальше своего носа ничего не видишь. 

Чарли скорчил презрительную мину. 

— Вы, гриффиндорцы, остаетесь идиотами до конца жизни. 

Эггси промолчал, не подтверждая и не опровергая его слов.

Кроме основного помещения, так сказать, лица ателье, где на столах были разложены сувои ткани, за витриной находились какие-то очень исторические наряды, а в камине, несмотря на летнее время, пылал зеленый огонь, на первом этаже размещались три примерочных и мастерская, часть которой была отгорожена ширмой, перед которой были выставлены манекены с готовой одеждой. Прямо за столом Харта находилась лестница на второй этаж, вероятнее всего, к жилым комнатам, но проверять точно Эггси не стал. 

Особого бардака в ателье не было, разве что пыль да затоптанный пол. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, ничего из того, что ему не под силу.

— Вот узнает мой отец, чем я вынужден заниматься… — бубнил Чарли, больше размазывая грязь, чем смывая её с пола. Он был страшно предсказуем в своих суждениях — обычный напыщенный сноб с именитыми родителями — и оттого неинтересен.  
— Ну так пусть найдет тебе работу поинтересней, коли так.  
— Хах! А ты что здесь забыл? Чтобы устроиться здесь, мало уметь мыть полы.  
— Я перспективный и талантливый. 

Ворчание не унималось до самого возвращения хозяина ателье. Гарри окинул помещение скептическим взглядом и, судя по всему, остался доволен.

— Чарли, можешь быть свободен, на сегодня работы для тебя больше нет. А вот ты, Эггси, задержись. 

Хескет исчез так быстро, как только мог, наверное, умчался жаловаться родителям.  
Гарри поставил на стол увесистый даже на внешний вид чемодан, окованный медью, и отодвинул в сторону лекала.

— Как первое впечатление от мистера Хескета? — спросил он, открывая защелки чемодана.  
— Честно?  
— Конечно же, честно. Можешь даже не пытаться мне врать.  
— Надутый петух. Высшее магическое общество все такое?  
— Нет, во всяком случае, я так надеюсь. Новые законы обязывают равно относиться к магам вне зависимости от их происхождения, за слово «грязнокровка» можно схлопотать если не штраф, то дисциплинарное наказание.  
— Что оно значит? Я понял, что это что-то оскорбительное, но всех тонкостей не уловил.  
— Так называли магглорожденных во времена Второй Магической Войны и до нее, — Гарри поджал губы. — В девяносто седьмом-восьмом оно полностью заменило официальный термин. Министерство магии, подчиненное Пожирателями, продвигало линию уничтожения подобных людей, их ссылку или же заключение в Азкабан.  
— Как немцы во Вторую мировую?  
— В плане? — нахмурился Харт.  
— Похоже, у вас с маггловской историей, как у меня с магией. Я вам потом расскажу, если будет интересно, — усмехнулся Эггси. — И много людей тогда погибло?  
— Больше, чем хотелось бы. Впрочем, мы не об этом, — Гарри излишне резко прекратил этот разговор, и Анвин про себя решил, что он явно чего-то недоговаривает и определенно имеет к этому отношение. — Я принес свои старые школьные учебники, но прежде чем взяться за них, начнем с основ. Палочка при тебе? О боги, никогда не носи палочку в заднем кармане штанов!  
— Это некультурно?  
— Это может стоить тебе пятой точки, — на полном серьезе сообщил Харт. Резким движением он заставил тяжелые шторы скрыть их от мира и продолжил: — Урок первый. Веришь или нет, но некоторые люди до конца жизни неправильно держат палочку. Выпрями спину, подбородок выше, руку с палочкой перед собой. Правую ногу чуть вперед. Еще. Еще. Хватит. Немного согни локоть. Держи палочку крепко, но не напрягая руку. А теперь скажи «Люмос».  
— Люмос, — выдавил Эггси, ощущая себя крайне глупо.

Ничего не произошло. 

— Не так. Смотри, — Гарри принялся поправлять его позу. Разжал судорожно сжатые пальцы, вложил палочку в руку по новой, скорректировал положение локтя. Эггси позволял делать с собой все что угодно, ощущая только то, что у него пылают уши. — Вот так. А теперь уверенно, в конце концов, это ты хозяин палочке, а не она тебе. Давай.  
— _Люмос!_

На конце палочки вспыхнул белый свет. Эггси осторожно помахал рукой, но, похоже, заклинанию ветер был не страшен.

— Охренеть можно, — он поводил рукой рядом с палочкой, но намека на температуру или горение не обнаружил. — А как потушить?  
— Контрзаклинание звучит как «Нокс».  
— _Нокс._

Свет потух. 

— Это положение универсально и подходит как для дуэли, так и для обычного колдовства. Колдовать сидя или как-то иначе никто тебе не запрещает, но если тебе в будущем вдруг захочется получить какую-нибудь… солидную работу, то ты должен это знать и уметь. Ладно, — Харт вернулся к открытому чемодану. — Я дам тебе «Курсическую книгу заговоров и заклинаний» за первый курс, но лучше тебе не выносить её за пределы ателье. Не используй пока что магию вне переулка, особенно на глазах у магглов. За использование магии дома тебе ничего не будет, ты совершеннолетний, но лучше не рисковать, — Гарри протянул ему книгу, обтянутую зеленой кожей с серебряным тиснением. — Что-то не поймешь — спрашивай. И еще… да, пожалуй, возьми «Историю магии» Батильды Бегшот. В роли развлекательного чтива.  
— Спасибо, — Эггси взял обе книжки. — «Историю» я могу взять с собой?  
— Да. Потренируешься еще с Люмосом. А так можешь быть свободен, — еще одно резкое движение палочки открыло шторы. — Кстати, а кто стекла мыл?  
— Чарли.  
— Вот лодырюга.

Уже вскоре Эггси заметил, что втянулся в новый ритм жизни, несмотря на то, что прежде счел бы его выматывающим.

Просыпаясь около шести утра после сидения до двух за чтением о гоблинских войнах, он пробирался в душ, где будил себя холодной водой (горячей просто не было), одевался, проводил инспекцию холодильника на предмет еды, что, в отличие от алкоголя, которому не было переводу, обнаруживалась там крайне редко, и к семи выскальзывал из дома. Мать, сестра, а главное, Дин еще спали в это время, а к его постоянному отсутствию все привыкли еще много лет назад, и, наверное, не приходи он домой на ночь, никто бы этого не заметил.

Дорога до Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд занимала час или два, в зависимости от того, какую её часть Эггси преодолевал пешком, что, в свою очередь, зависело от наличия у него денег. В «Дырявом Котле» он приветствовал начавшего узнавать его бармена и, на ходу извлекая палочку, проходил через вечно распахнутую дверь и стучал по нужному кирпичу, открывая проход.  
Чарли являлся обычно к двенадцати, и до его прихода Эггси успевал помочь Гарри с подготовкой ткани к раскрою, убирал по мелочи, если было нужно, и, взяв книжку с заклинаниями, углублялся в их изучение. Что-то давалось ему проще, что-то сложнее. Над заклинанием левитации он чуть не убился, и из-за того, что палочка не желала исполнять то, что у него чудесно получалось без палочки и заклинаний, это было вдвойне обидно.

Хескет, не опаздывающий, наверное, только из-за нежелания получить втык от Харта, занимал свой угол возле камина, обкладывался бумагой и начинал, как он сам выражался, «творить». Несмотря на свой падлючий характер, рисовать он умел, с этим Эггси, промышлявший максимум кривыми карикатурами на учителей в младших классах, даже не пытался поспорить.  
К счастью, уходил «художник» тоже довольно рано, оставляя после себя вопрос, какого хрена он вообще здесь работает. 

Наверное, это был тот раздел интеллектуального труда, который Эггси не понимал. 

Да и в любом случае, после того как он прикинул, сколько стоила одна только палочка в фунтах, просить отпустить пораньше было бы крайним свинством.

Домой он возвращался уже затемно, всегда пешком, чувствуя себя в вечернем Лондоне почти умиротворенно. У него не оставалось времени на посиделки в пабе с друзьями, даже грызни с Дином в последнее время удавалось избежать.  
Гарри объяснял ему некоторые особенности заклинаний, взаимосвязь между тоном их произношения и движениями палочки, и Эггси слушал его во все уши. Сегодня Харт даже похвалил его за отлично выполненное ремонтирующее заклинание, даже не догадываясь, в какой панике оно было выучено. Перед этим Эггси умудрился разбить вдребезги стоявшие на полке антикварные часы.

Возвращаясь домой, Эггси обдумывал то, что нужно для создания новых заклинаний. Изобрел же их кто-нибудь когда-то? Пока что все мысли сходились на том, что нужна латынь и что-то еще, что именно, он не знал.

— Гэри Анвин! А ну стой, мерзавец! 

Не то чтобы у Эггси была отличная память на лица, но следователя, из-под носа которого он исчез еще совсем недавно, узнал. Что тот делал в половину двенадцатого ночи здесь (явно не его выслеживал), было неизвестно, но Анвин предпочел сделать первое, что пришло в голову: бежать.

Судя по топоту у него за спиной, легавый твердо решил все-таки засадить его на следующие полгода минимум, что совершенно не вписывалось в планы самого Эггси.

Мановением руки он перекинул под ноги преследователю ящики, стоявшие под стеной, но тот ловко их перескочил. 

— Стой, я сказал!  
— А больше вам ничего не надо? — Эггси побежал вверх по первой попавшейся лестнице в надежде, что полицейский не занимался до этого паркуром в свободное время.  
— Ты все равно не сможешь бежать веч…

Эггси не дослушал. Оттолкнувшись от низкого заграждения, он прыгнул вперед, намереваясь приземлиться на плоскую крышу какого-то здания вроде котельной, и…

…очень больно ударился, в падении опрокинув стул и отломав от него ножку.

— Че-е-ерт, — тихо провыл Эггси, пытаясь встать. Получилось плохо.

Яркий белый свет ударил его по глазам, заставив зажмуриться.

— Эггси? Как ты здесь оказался?

Гарри Харт, одетый в бордовый халат, с палочкой в руках выглядел так, словно собирался пойти спать, хотя, наверное, так оно и было.

— Это долгая история. Простите за вторжение, я не хотел, — Эггси все-таки встал и, отряхнувшись, печально посмотрел на сломанный стул. — Я сейчас уйду.  
— Да ладно уже, может, хоть чаю выпьешь? Заодно расскажешь мне свою «долгую историю».

Кухня, расположенная на втором этаже, выглядела старомодно и вызвала ассоциацию почему-то с Джейн Эйр. Вычурная плитка двух типов на стенах, резные тумбы и стол. Постучав палочкой по чайнику, Гарри заставил его закипеть и повернулся к Эгги:

— Итак?  
— Дело в том, что буквально в ночь перед тем, как впервые попасть сюда, я угнал и разбил чужой автомобиль.  
— Вот как.  
— Да, — Эггси скривился и кивнул. — Меня могли бы отправить на отработку, как делали это обычно ранее (если ловили, конечно), но так как у меня накопилось немало проступков, то мне грозит полтора года в тюрьме. В прошлый раз я переместился из допросной, в этот раз за мной погнался следователь. Ума не приложу, как мы вообще с ним пересеклись.  
— А зачем ты угнал и разбил чужой автомобиль? — спросил Гарри, и в его тоне был чистый интерес, никакого осуждения.  
— Это… это еще более длинная история.

Эггси и ранее замечал, что Харт умеет располагать к себе и заставлять рассказывать все, что можно и не можно, но не успел спохватиться, как выложил все о Дине, его шайке, его отношениях с пасынком и сестре, которая, пожалуй, была единственным хорошим, что могло получиться у его отчима. Он рассказывал и рассказывал, часы пробили полночь, затем час. Никогда прежде никто не слушал Эггси с таким интересом и участием, а выговорить впервые за столько лет оказалось нереально приятно.

— Ну, вот как-то так, — подытожил Эггси. — Наверное, вы считаете, что я подозрительный криминальный элемент и мне здесь не место.  
— Если тебе здесь не место, то значит я разучился разбираться в людях.

Эггси почувствовал, что уши у него опять горят, и порадовался, что освещение в кухне было довольно приглушенное.

— Можно… еще один вопрос? — Гарри, несмотря на позднее время, выглядел довольно бодро и, похоже, готов был слушать его россказни хоть до самого утра.  
— Да, конечно.  
— Я подмечал некоторые детали, и… там, в маггловском мире, ты имел отношение к военным?

«Похоже, я никогда не избавлюсь от этого клейма».

— Да, я… мечтал попасть в морскую пехоту, проучился половину.  
— Что заставило бросить? — без тени неодобрения или чего-то подобного спросил Гарри.  
— Мать, — Эггси пожал плечами. — Затеяла дикий скандал, что, мол, потеряет меня, как отца. Не хотела, чтобы я был разменной монетой.

На лицо Харта на мгновение нашла тень.

— Ты говорил, что он погиб в автокатастрофе.  
— Да, они нарвались на фугас.

Эггси посмотрел на часы. Стрелка неумолимо приближалась к половине второго.

— Простите, мистер Харт, но мне, пожалуй, надо идти. Не хочу опоздать завтра… сегодня с утра.  
— Можешь остаться. Если хочешь. Здесь есть пустая комната. Тем более если тебя ищет полиция, то лучше не светиться.  
— Вы и так слишком много уже сделали для меня, — воспротивился Эггси. Он жутко не любил чувствовать себя кому-то должным, а все к этому шло.  
— Ну, значит, ничего страшного, если сделаю что-то еще.

Позже, оставляя Эггси одного в комнате, Гарри остановился в дверях и спросил:

— Почему ты уступил матери, если это была твоя мечта?

Эггси задумался. Причина была явно не в том, что крик стоял в их квартирке в течение более чем трех дней. Явно нет.

— Потому что она моя мать. В этом мире слишком мало людей, которые любили бы меня, чтобы разбрасываться ими.

«Собственность Гарри А. Харта», — было кривовато написано на заднем форзаце книги учебника по заклинаниям. Эггси выучил последнее заклинание из нее десять минут назад, успешно отшвырнув в стену заранее принесенную диванную подушку.

В слове «Гарри» буква «р» была написана на немецкий манер. Эггси представил маленького Харта, который ручк… а нет, здесь же не пишут ручками, пером выводил свое имя на форзаце едва купленного учебника. В отличие от Эггси, он наверняка с замиранием ждал того момента, когда ему придет долгожданное письмо, и его родители обязательно устроили праздник по этому поводу. Гарри Харт вырос в мире магии и не представлял другой жизни.

Эггси отложил учебник и взял несколько листов с заметками, сделанными собственной рукой. Магия магией, но ей все не ограничивалось, и Эггси, исподтишка представляя, что вполне может остаться работать здесь, учил все подряд.

— Сшить, расшить, нашить, подшить, ушить, расшить… — швейная терминология давалась ему куда сложнее. — Боги, да какая разница?

Эггси поднял глаза от бумаги. Он разместился в мастерской в кресле у большого стола, на котором был раскатан рулон бумаги и рукой Харта были нарисованы какие-то не слишком понятные фигуры. Несмотря на свою абсолютную неосведомленность в легкой промышленности, с процессом создания костюмов в плане последовательности Эггси успел разобраться.

Гарри говорил с клиентами, Гарри снимал мерки, Чарли вносил пожелания клиента в образ шаблонного костюма и рисовал готовую модель, Эггси помогал перематывать и складывать предварительно намоченную и высушенную магией ткань. Кроил Гарри всегда сам, не подпуская никого к этому — иногда ножницами, иногда магией, рисуя нужную линию кончиком палочки.  
Эггси было заинтересовался, что за ткань использовалась в ателье, и высмотрел клеймо на свежем сувое рубашечной ткани с надписью «Albini».

— Вы закупаете ткань у магглов? — спросил он Гарри ближе к вечеру, выгадав момент, когда тот был определенно в хорошем настроении.  
— Да.  
— Я думал, что здесь все волшебное.  
— Не все, но многое. К тому же если кто-то, даже пусть магглы, умеет делать действительно хорошую ткань, то почему бы не купить её у него? У посредников между магическим и немагическим миром всегда есть работа, Эггси.

А потом… А потом по велению палочки Харта раскроенные вещи начинали самостоятельно шиться. Смотреть на то, как брюки то выворачиваются, то перелетают от стола к древнего вида швейной машинке с ножным приводом, которая начинала самостоятельно строчить, было куда интереснее, чем пытаться вникнуть в терминологию.

— Скучаешь? — спросил Гарри, заглядывая в мастерскую.  
— Пытаюсь въехать, — Эггси взмахнул бумажками. — Магия — это проще. Вообще, почему бы просто не наколдовать нужную одежду? Так ведь можно?  
— Можно. Но кому это нужно?  
— Всем? — пожал плечами Эггси.  
— Магия… магия — это такая же часть нашего мира, как, допустим, — телефоны? — маггловского. Обыденная. Привычная. Любой, если он, конечно, не сквиб и у него достаточно навыков, может трансфигурировать кучу тряпья в костюм. Но что это будет за костюм? Это будет безликое нечто. В мире, где можно иметь почти всё, ценятся только настоящие вещи.  
— Которые шьют себя сами?

Брюки на мгновение замерли и принялись дальше подворачивать и подшивать низ.

— А вот тут как раз все не так просто. Заклинание работает только потому, что я знаю всю технологию от корки до корки. Слов и махания палочкой для колдовства такого уровня мало. Что у тебя с мерками?  
— Все очень плохо, — честно признался Эггси.  
— Пошли, — Гарри махнул рукой, приглашая следовать за собой.

За окнами сгущались сумерки, редкие прохожие спешили закончить свои дела. В первой примерочной стоял манекен с костюмом, который дня два назад заказал какой-то знакомый Харта — Эггси видел его мельком и успел заметить только странные круглые очки (боги, кто носит круглые очки?).

— Снимай куртку и иди сюда, — Гарри набросил на шею сантиметровую ленту. Перо, прежде спокойно лежащее на столике, поднялось и зависло над листом бумаги. — Правило первое при снятии мерок: чем меньше одежды — тем точнее мерки. Раздевать клиента догола не нужно, для мерок на рубашку или пиджак достаточно футболки или майки.

Эггси представил, что было бы, если бы каждый клиент разгуливал в чем мать родила, и фыркнул от смеха. Затем фантазия подсунула ему картинку того, что раздеваться пришлось бы и ему, и смех оборвался.

— Второе. Вне зависимости от пола и возраста клиента на поясе завязывается эластичная лента или что-то вроде нее для определения самого узкого места торса — талии. Понятно?

Эггси кивнул. Гарри завязал ленту у него на поясе и стянул с шеи сантиметр.

— Залог точности измерений — ровная спина, расправленные плечи и умение ждать. Пошитый на заказ костюм всегда сидит отлично. Итак, — Гарри пропустил сантиметр у Эггси под руками так, чтобы он заключил в кольцо его грудь. — Перо, объединенное в пару с сантиметровой лентой, автоматически фиксирует измерения, когда ты их называешь. Обхват груди.

Перо принялось противно скрипеть, записывая показатели.

— Обхват талии, — Гарри опустил сантиметр на уровень завязанной резинки.

Эггси сглотнул, догадываясь, что дальше. И почему обычно сантиметр летал вокруг клиентов самостоятельно, не как сейчас.

— Эти мерки — основные при создании выкройки. Обхват бедер…

Сантиметровая лента легко пережала его бедра, и Эггси искренне порадовался, что не носит узких штанов.

— Обхват шеи.

Ему было далеко не семнадцать, он не замечал за собой влечения к представителям своего пола, но сохранять спокойствие, пока Гарри снимал распроклятые, гори они в аду, мерки, было крайне сложно. Металлические наконечники холодили даже сквозь футболку, а Гарри то обворачивал ленту вокруг его шеи приятнейшей из удавок, то прижимая металл пальцем к коже, то протягивал её от точки к точке, и не замолкал ни на минуту:

— Глубина горловины, — от яремной впадины до линии талии. — Расстояние от основания шеи до линии талии спереди, — металл к вене, ленту вниз к резинке, задевая сосок.

Эггси порадовался, что мерка «обхват запястья» уже снята. Сердце у него стучало так, что не заметить это было бы невозможно. Кровь шумела в ушах, приглушая звуки, но спокойные четкие слова врезались в мозг, словно их вбивали туда молотком.

— Расстояние от талии до шеи сзади. Ширина спины. Расстояние от талии до пола.

Эггси стоял ни живой ни мертвый, пытаясь ничем не выдать своего состояния, и смотрел, как его отражение в чуть грязноватом зеркале становится все пунцовее.

— Лента может снимать мерки и самостоятельно, но так, думаю, будет понятней для первого раза. Эггси, все в порядке?  
— Т-тошнит, — выдавил парень. — Г-голова кружится.

Гарри коснулся рукой его лба. Рука была приятно прохладная, и Эггси едва удержался, чтобы не вжаться в нее лицом.

— Температуры вроде нет. Останешься на ночь?

Эггси закивал, словно болванчик.  
Свет в ателье на первом этаже потух и загорелся на втором.

Стены из темного камня давили, словно пресс. Факелы, составлявшие основное освещение зала, светили ровно, но слабовато, делая тени людей, занявших скамейки, множественными и невыразительными.

Руки Гарри были крепко прикованы к подлокотникам, шею сдавливала полоса металла — её добавили совсем недавно, наверное, был прецедент или… 

Его трясло, как не трясло никогда в жизни. Ни перед одним экзаменом. 

— Визенгамот начинает слушание дела номер сто сорок два сигма от тринадцатого июня тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмого года. 

В зале №10 не было свободного места. Множество людей — кто в наряде судей, кто просто в черном, все уставшие и неумолимые. Суд работал почти без передышки, казня и милуя — как получится.

— Обвиняемый Гарри Арктур Харт, статус крови — чистокровный, проживает в доме номер 8 по Грин-лэйн в Редхилле, графство Суррей. Гарри Харт, вы обвиняетесь в пособничестве преступному режиму темного мага Волан-де-Морта, сотрудничестве с Пожирателями Смерти, использовании непростительных заклятий и убийстве более чем ста десяти магглорожденных волшебников.

Присутствующие в зале молчали. За этот день они выслушали много обвинений, и наверняка там были и более жуткие вещи. 

— Мы изъяли ваши записи, в которые были внесены имена ваших жертв, чьи тела были уничтожены. Среди них Алиса Ледбэрри, Марк Флэтчер, Джеймс Смит…

Имя, фамилия. Имя, фамилия. Имя, фамилия.

— Фредерика Гэйтс…

Гарри сам чудесно знал, насколько длинный этот список. А еще он знал, что в Азкабане уже нет свободных мест, зато дементоры с радостью подарят ему прощальный поцелуй. 

— Джеймс Арнольд… 

Он не оправдывался — не было смысла. Попытки донести что-то до комиссии были бессмысленны. Комиссия выслушала не одну тонну вранья, комиссия уже никому не верит. Прошедший год свеж в памяти английских магов. Мало кто прожил его без потерь. Некоторые вообще лишились детей — те пали, обороняя Хогвартс. 

— Лила Сабвок…

Имена все звучат и звучат…

… и звучат…

И…

Гарри проснулся и резко сел. От тяжелого биения сердца, казалось, содрогались ребра. Пижамная рубашка прилипла к спине.  
Он открыл окно, впуская в спальню холодный воздух. Осень была все ближе, скоро пойдут дожди, а затем зима…  
Сон, каждый раз один и тот же, с чередой имен и фамилий преследовал его долгие годы. Травмирующим было не столько слушание, сколько то, что было до него. С режимом Пожирателей Смерти боролись быстро и жестоко.

Ему определенно надо было выпить. 

Полупустая бутылка огненного виски нашлась именно там, куда он её заткнул с прошлого раза. В отличие от виски маггловского, этот алкогольный напиток действовал куда быстрее и, несмотря на обычное количество процентов алкоголя, пьянил куда быстрее. Как раз то, что нужно.

— Пьете в одиночестве? 

Эггси, растрепанный, в великоватой ему полосатой пижаме, возник будто из ниоткуда. Палочка, нацеленная ему в грудь, медленно опустилась.

— Никогда не пытайся подкрадываться ко мне. Могу не сдержаться.  
— Хорошо, я запомню, — парень взял стул и сел, сложив руки на столе. — Вы ведь тоже военный в вашем волшебном смысле?  
— Вроде того.  
— Почему бросили работу?  
— Семейное дело. Кто-то должен был продолжать традицию. К тому же в аврорат пришло много новых людей, более талантливых, чем я.  
— Такие есть? — спросил Эггси, и Гарри усмехнулся его искреннему удивлению.

Алкоголь вместо облегчения принес головную боль. Комок из груди не хотел никуда деваться.  
Эггси вертел в руках бутылку, внимательно читая состав и предостережения.

— Не употреблять при работе с артефактами и использовании колдовства выше первого уровня. Также не рекомендовано несовершеннолетним и сквибам. А сквибам почему?  
— Магия как часть организма работает в какой-то мере как иммунная система, из-за чего маги почти не болеют маггловскими болезнями. Так же и с алкоголем — бутылка магического виски равна трем бутылкам маггловского по силе, но действует как одна. Сквибы могут его употреблять, но очень осторожно.  
— Я заинтригован, — не спрашивая разрешения, Эггси плеснул немного в чашку и сделал глоток. — Интересная вещь. Обжигающе интересная.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— У вас потерянный вид, мистер Харт, — Эггси наклонил голову в сторону. — Обычно люди пьют ночью, если им что-то снится. Что вам снилось?  
— Суд, — неожиданно для себя самого ответил Гарри. 

Эггси выжидающе молчал.

— Меня… судили. В девяносто восьмом. По обвинению в убийстве более ста магглорожденных волшебников.  
— Которых вы не убивали.  
— А… я, — Гарри наполнил свою и чужую чашку виски. — Я как раз начал работать в министерстве и одновременно стажироваться для работы в аврорате, когда к власти пришли последователи Волан-де-Морта. Чтобы понять, насколько это был ужасный человек, я скажу одно — даже его имя тогда боялись произносить почти все. 

Гарри потер глаза и откинулся на спинку стула. Он долгие годы пытался избавиться от воспоминаний о том времени, но бесполезно. Общий психоз, заполонивший разум людей, брошюры, преследования, убийства. Империуснутый министр магии с глазами болванчика. 

— Сперва я думал присоединиться к бунтарям, начать бороться… но… не знаю, может, мне не хватило смелости или чего-то еще. А потом мне предложили работу в свежесозданной «Комиссии по учету маггловских выродков», и я согласился. Основатели комиссии видели во мне только чистоту моей крови, и это сыграло мне на руку в будущем. Официально магглорожденных лишали палочек или же приговаривали к «поцелую Дементора», но так было лишь вначале. 

Эггси слушал абсолютно спокойно, без осуждения или других эмоций. 

— Когда запахло действительно жареным, бежать было поздно. Полукровок не трогали, но магглородцев уничтожали словно крыс. Мне и еще трем магам была поручена именно эта работа.  
— И ты?  
— Одного человека, Эггси. Ровно одного ни в чем не виноватого человека, чтобы отвести подозрения и уверить правительство в своей лояльности, — Гарри сжал руки в кулаки. — Когда дороги назад уже не было, я модернизировал старое заклинание, добавив эффектов, и применил «Империус» к своим коллегам, подчинив их своей воле. От приговоренных магглородцев оставалась кучка пепла, глава комиссии, эта жуткая розовая лягушка не могла нарадоваться, а тем временем основной целью заклинания был случайный телепорт за пределы страны. Я не знал, куда попадали эти люди, отследить было невозможно.  
— Вы спасли больше сотни человек.  
— Я надеюсь, что спас их. Некоторых так и не нашли.  
— И… вас судили за это?  
— Меня судили за списки. Они видели «то, что осталось от несчастных», я не мог предоставить доказательств. Мне грозил в лучшем случае Азкабан.  
— Но вас ведь оправдали? — Эггси подался чуть вперед, полный участия и, похоже, изрядно пьяный.  
— Да, — Гарри улыбнулся, вспоминая. — Мерлин нашел одного из спасенных, Джеймса Арнольда, откопал его где-то в Испании и притащил прямо на заседание суда. Меня оправдали.  
— Тогда почему это по-прежнему грызет вас? 

Гарри не знал ответа. Может, из-за той, первой жертвы. Или из-за тех, кто не вернулся. Или…

— Вы прям Шинд… Шиндлер магического мира, — Эггси широко улыбнулся. — Я… я восхищен.

Парень встал и, опираясь рукой о стол, наклонился к Гарри, целуя. 

Это был вполне себе пьяный поцелуй, несуразный и больше односторонний, потому что Харт замер, удивленный таким поведением своего ученика. 

А затем Эггси просто упал на стол, сбив чашки и почти пустую бутылку на пол, и Гарри с еще большим удивлением понял, что тот уснул. Огненный виски Огдена был действительно крепким. Особенно для такого неопытного мага.

Наутро обнаружилось, что экспериментировать с магической выпивкой надо было осторожно.

Гарри с минуту понаблюдал за Эггси, сунувшим голову под поток холодной воды, и пошел рыться в шкафчике на кухне. Каждого аврора обязывали уметь варить зелья любой сложности, и Гарри порой проводил ночи, помешивая в котелке ту или иную смесь, чтобы не растерять навыков. Несколько ядов, пара противоядий, зелье от простуды… Он выудил бутылочку с биркой «Доброе утро» и пошел в ванную.

Эггси проглотил подозрительную жидкость не сопротивляясь, со словами «хуже уже не будет», и ошибся. Следующие десять минут его выворачивало желчью, но, как только рвотные позывы прекратились, он почувствовал себя почти живым.

— Где вы были всю мою жизнь? — спросил он, умываясь. 

Гарри развернулся и пошел на кухню. После их ночных посиделок эта фраза звучала совершенно иначе. 

Харт знал, что за ним водится подобное, знал с того самого момента, когда на шестом курсе влюбился в собственного лучшего друга. Мерлин ни о чем не догадывался, вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, психовал, когда дверь в гостиную выдумывала какую-то слишком уж мудреную загадку, а Гарри таскался за ним, словно привязанный, не зная, что ему делать. Над ним призрачным дамокловым мечом нависло ожидание того, как отреагирует родня, если он выпустит наружу гложущее чувство. Харты ждали, что он женится, заведет детей и продолжит род. 

Спустя два месяца Гарри смог нормально дышать. Все это время он давил в себе эмоции, душил их, отвлекаясь на учебу и посвящая себя только ей. К счастью, это было нормально для представителей его факультета, и никто ничего не заподозрил. 

Эггси что-то напевал в ванной. Голос у него был приятный, но совершенно непоставленный.

«Он занимался гимнастикой, а не пением», — вспомнил Гарри и мысленно влепил себе пару пощечин. 

Он не имеет права строить любые планы на этого мальчишку. Разница в возрасте, разница в восприятии мира. Пусть пьяный поцелуй был инициативой Анвина, это еще ничего не значит. Гарри для него — наставник, проводник в мир магии, ничего странного в эмоциональной привязанности, учитывая тот факт, что, судя по рассказам Эггси, никто прежде, похоже, не пытался полностью понять его. 

Эггси стоит обратить внимание на помощницу Мерлина. Они, кажется, одногодки и рядом будут смотреться отлично. 

Гарри сжал губы в нить. Умение душить себя у него было отточено до идеала.  
Тем более что Эггси не помнил вторую половину их посиделок. 

— Меня вырубило с чашки виски? — спросил он и скривился, выражая разочарование в собственном умении пить. — Да быть такого не может!  
— Если бы так, то мне не пришлось бы относить тебя в кровать.

Эггси что-то пробормотал и предпочел отвлечься на яичницу в своей тарелке. Несмотря на его нехитрые попытки скрыть это, для Гарри не осталось секретом, насколько пунцовыми стали его щеки.

Стоило поговорить с ним серьезно. Объяснить, что их связывают сугубо деловые отношения и Гарри будет рад и дальше его учить колдовать и шить, но не больше. Чтобы никто не терял сил или нервов, или…

— Эггси… Я должен кое-что прояснить.  
— Да?  
— Дело в том, что… — Гарри замолк. В груди словно все спутало тонкой нитью — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. — Ты можешь начать либо второй курс заклинаний, либо трансфигурацию. Я хотел бы знать, что тебе интересней.  
— А в чем отличия? Вроде ж и то, и то заклинания?

Гарри заглянул на яичницу в собственной тарелке, и яичница посмотрела на него в ответ, нагло усмехаясь полоской бекона. Озвучить очевидное было выше его сил, но он всегда может подождать, пока Эггси сам отвлечется на кого-то другого.  
Да, так и сделает.

— Заклинания можно сравнить с вопросами. Какой? Целый. Репаро. Что делать? Летать. Вингардиум Левиоса. Трансфигурация — это вопрос «Что?». Этот раздел магии занимается изменением самой сути предметов или же вообще их существования.  
Гарри взял со стола палочку и нарисовал ею в воздухе подобие цветка.

— _Лапифорс_!

Эггси застыл с раскрытым ртом. Там, где прежде была чашка, сидел декоративный кролик.

— Он живой?  
— Да, конечно. Можешь погладить.

Эггси гладил кролика, прижимающего уши, и улыбался. Внутри Гарри бесконтрольно расцветало то, что ему следовало бы уничтожить как можно скорее. Впрочем, никто не обещал, что это будет просто.  
Кролик исчез спустя пять минут с тихим хлопком. Эггси замер с занесенной над чашкой рукой.

— Это заклинание имеет ограниченное время действия.  
— Он был настоящим.  
— Да, но это по-прежнему была чашка. 

Пожалев приунывшего ученика, Гарри отпустил его домой. В конце концов, он и так был здесь с утра до ночи, а порой и ночью, когда спал в соседней комнате. Дома его ждет как минимум мать и сестра, а права заставить его переехать в Косой переулок у Гарри нет, как бы этого ему ни… хотелось. 

Достаточно того, что случайная трансгрессия, выполненная в состоянии аффекта или чего-то вроде него, пробивавшая даже защиту дома, которую Гарри считал практически идеальной, перенесла его именно сюда. Если Гэри Анвин чувствует себя здесь в безопасности, то…

Брякнул колокольчик. Эггси сунул руки в карманы и быстрым шагом пошел в сторону «Дырявого котла».  
В ателье стало ужасно пусто. Гарри согласился бы даже на присутствие Хескета, которого взял на работу только потому, что тот действительно умел рисовать, да и отец его просил «вразумить сына», но сегодня у того был выходной. 

Харт сел в кресло у рабочего стола и запрокинул голову. 

Он женился спустя полтора года после суда. Софи работала в штабе стирателей памяти, и Гарри приложил немало сил, чтобы привлечь её внимание. Первые четыре года были великолепны. Родилась Анна, они переехали из Редхилла в Лондон… А потом… потом Софи нашла себе другого и пыталась сделать все, чтобы Гарри сам от нее ушел. Успехом её попытки не увенчались, и правда всплыла наружу.

Гарри помнил тот день. У него тогда словно что-то внутри оборвалось, заставляя прекратить чувствовать что-либо к этой женщине. Развод был быстрым, и единственное, о чем он жалел — Анна осталась с матерью, уехала вместе с ней. Попытка написать ей письмо не увенчалась успехом: дочь прислала ответное, в котором говорила, что, наверное, он ошибся и они не знакомы. 

Её мать была мастером чар забытья. 

Надо было попросить сделать такое же и с ним.

Чтобы отвлечься и занять руки, Гарри принялся разбирать вещи на столе. Лекала, записки, зарисовки, сломанные и целые перья — обычные и металлические. Под руку ему подвернулся пергамент с ровными столбиками слов и значений в сантиметрах и дюймах.

«Рост — 179 см/70 дюймов».

Макнув перо в чернильницу, Гарри принялся рисовать на этом же листе.

Привычный Эггси Лондон по сравнению с Косым переулком выглядел крайне обыденно. Ни тебе сов, среди белого дня сидящих на козырьках крыш, ни слишком активной торговли по субботам, когда можно было купить практически все — от этих самых сов до паутины на килограммы, были бы деньги.

Лондон маггловский жил своей жизнью, даже не догадываясь, что совсем рядом, буквально через одну стенку и тонну заклинаний, есть мир совершенно другой, и он нравился Эггси куда больше. 

По дороге домой ему дважды встретились люди, в которых Анвин опознал магов и на которых раньше не обратил бы внимания. Пусть те пытались одеваться так, чтобы не выделяться, было в их нарядах что-то несуразное, что по незнанию определилось бы как отсутствие вкуса или же просто подсознательная любовь к мантиеподобной одежде. 

Дина дома не было, и мать встретила его почти радостно. 

— Ох, милый, ты мог бы позвонить предупредить, что домой не придешь, — она сунула ему под нос разогретую китайскую лапшу из ресторанчика на соседней улице. Готовить Мишель Анвин умела, но честь есть приготовленную ею еду имела только младшая дочь в силу своего возраста. Эггси подозревал, что как только она подрастет, то будет вынуждена присоединиться к обычному семейному рациону.  
— У меня телефон сдох. Я бы позвонил. 

На самом деле с телефоном все было отлично, но от количества магии в проулке он отказывался работать. Вообще вся электроника отказывалась работать в Косом переулке, наверняка спасая его обитателей от любого вмешательства с помощью подслушивающих устройств или подобного. 

— Кто она? — прямым текстом спросила Мишель.  
— Э-э-э… кто?  
— Та девушка, у которой ты ночуешь время от времени и из-за которой у тебя такой дурацкий вид.

Эггси повернулся к зеркалу. Вид у него был обычный. 

— Да нет, мам, ничего подобного.  
— Только не говори, что повторяется история Билли Майкла! — мать Эггси вскочила и принялась перебирать бутылки, выбирая, чем запить возможное потрясение.  
— Если ты про наркотики, то нет, я не валяюсь ночами по притонам. Мам, я ночую на работе, довольна? 

Мишель сглотнула, решила, что тут поможет как минимум скотч, плеснула в чашку из первой подвернувшейся подходящей бутылки и вернулась за стол.

— И… кем же ты работаешь?  
— Пока что никем. Стажируюсь.  
— Где?  
— В ателье недалеко от Чаринг-Кросс-Роуд.  
— Сынок, но ты ведь не умеешь шить. 

Эггси очень сильно захотелось, чтобы существовало какое-нибудь заклинание, которое заставляло бы людей не задавать вопросы.

— Ну, пока что я в основном таскаю сувои ткани. И поверь, я очень хорошо запомнил, как снимать мерки. 

Кажется, поверили ему не до конца. Мишель постучала пальцем по столу и поджала губы в обвиняющем жесте.

— Мам, честное слово, никаких наркотиков. На этот раз вообще ничего противозаконного.  
— Полиция приходила. Ротвейлер не спустит тебе с рук то, что ты сделал.  
— Думаешь, я его боюсь?  
— Ох, милый. Я уже ничего не думаю. Я не знаю, что думать. Они ломились в дверь, и Дина не было… а потом вышел наш сосед, ну этот, который немного странный, и они быстренько отвалили. Честно, я вот всю жизнь думала, что он сумасшедший, а оказалось, что нет. Я его чаем угостила, ну и пока сидели, мне в голову мысль пришла.  
— Какая?  
— Ну вот… есть люди, которые всем помогают, допустим. Такие все уверенные в себе, сильные внешне, всегда собранные, думаю, ты видел таких.

Эггси кивнул. 

— И я подумала, что почти никогда никто не оказывает таким людям поддержки. Все считают, что раз им хватает сил на всех остальных, то на себя хватит с лихвой. Как-то так, не знаю. Бред.  
— Да не, мам. Просто ты не сильна в философии. Ладно, я пойду, жуть как соскучился по интернету.

Включив компьютер, Эггси замер, пялясь в одну точку экрана. 

Гарри всегда был собран, всегда уравновешен, всегда… всегда чертов джентльмен, и Эггси бы и в голову не пришло, что ему тоже может быть тяжело. Более того, даже после того, как он признался ему, что причиной его ночного бдения с бутылкой был сон о суде — ни единой мысли по поводу! Правда,  
Эггси забыл половину того, что ему рассказали, но суть то осталась! Если бы его самого обвиняли в убийстве сотни человек, то он, наверное, крышей поехал бы, не меньше. 

Эггси стало немного стыдно. Эгоистом он не был, но, не ткни его мать носом, в жизни бы не додумался сам.  
До того, насколько трудно быть железобетонным. 

С Харта сталось бы и дальше превращать чашки в кроликов, чтобы развлечь Эггси. И делать еще кучу всяких вещей для него, хотя он не был обязан ни грамма. 

Может, Гарри действовал по привычке, видел в нем нуждающегося в поддержке и предоставлял её. Только вот грош цена ей, если вертеть эту шарманку в одну сторону. 

Эггси ухмыльнулся и принялся рыться в карманах куртки. 

Гарри показал ему мир магов.  
Что ж, он не останется в долгу.

В силу небольшого количества места в Косом переулке было немного заведений, и сравнить их можно было с пассажирами метро в час пик — им было так же тесно.

За время, проведенное здесь, Эггси успел хотя бы мельком изучить каждое, кроме банка «Гринготтс», куда он не сунулся из-за опасений быть вытолканным взашей из-за банального отсутствия магических денег как таковых.

Кроме «Kingsman» одеждой занимались ателье «Твилфитт и Таттинг», предоставлявшее в основном женскую одежду, более бюджетный магазин «Мантии на все случаи жизни», где продавалась готовая продукция вроде школьных мантий, и «Мантии из рук в руки», что являлось, по сути, самым обычным секонд-хендом магического мира. 

В «Волшебном зверинце» и «Совах» продавали животных, и пару раз Эггси подолгу застревал у витрины, разглядывая странных большеухих котят или странных щенков, которых он определил бы как мопсов, не будь у них ярко-фиолетовых глаз. 

«Аптеку Малпеппера», «Слизень и Джиггер», «Зелья Дж. Пиппина» и «Омолаживающие зелья мадам Примпернель-мл» объединяло количество гадости в огромных количествах, что продавалась там. И пусть в последнем заведении все было еще довольно скромно, то в первом можно было купить что угодно, вплоть до воробьиных печенок. 

В «Лавку письменных принадлежностей» Эггси пару раз заходил за чернилами, и ничего интересного там не было, кроме, пожалуй, пары действительно шикарных перьев. 

«Магазин котлов», «Мётлы „из рук в руки”», «Магазин коллекционных карточек» и «Всё для квиддича» соответствовали названиям, но особого восторга не вызывали. В «Обскурусе» и «Флориш и Блоттс» торговали книгами, а некий Джимм Киддел, сухонький старичок с окладистой бородой, строил конкуренцию Мерлину на поприще волшебных палочек, но безуспешно. 

Самым волшебным заведением во всех смыслах этого слова Эггси мог бы назвать «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки», где можно было купить действительно крутые вещи, были бы деньги.

Чуть менее волшебной, но не менее восхитительной была кондитерская Эмиля Фортескью, в которой продавалось мороженное, похожее на то, что Эггси прежде видел в интернете в статьях о Японии. Но даже оно проигрывало великолепию в вазочке перед ним хотя бы тем, что над японским мороженным определенно не было небольшой тучки, из которой сыпался то ли снег, то ли сахарная пудра.

То, что мороженное было просто волшебно вкусным, можно было не уточнять.

— Ну так что, Эггси, как впечатления от магического мира? — спросил Мерлин, и это значило только то, что Гарри, сидевший от него по левую руку и делавший вид, что так и надо, все ему рассказал.  
— Очень сильно отличается от привычного мне.  
— Что больше всего впечатлило?  
— Яйца доксей, — на полном серьезе ответил Эггси.

Рокси, ковырявшая свое мороженное без особого энтузиазма, прыснула от смеха.

Эггси подозревал, что эти посиделки были устроены как раз для того, чтобы Мерлин мог утолить свое любопытство, но за мороженное мог простить Гарри все. Даже такую подставу.

— Почему они?  
— Ну, а как иначе? — Эггси пожал плечами. — Как только я здесь оказался первый раз, как на меня налетела какая-то бабка с предложением их купить. Если это не впечатляет, то я не знаю, что еще может впечатлить.  
— Вот как. А твоя палочка? Слушается?  
— А что, может не? 

Если у Эггси и были отношения с палочкой, то это был какой-то нереально идеальный брак.

— Бывали случаи, когда неправильно подобранная или же чужая палочка становились причиной смерти волшебника.  
— Буду иметь в виду.

«И не пытаться воровать палочки». 

В кондитерской сновали туда-сюда волшебники, большая часть с детьми, которые не затыкались ни на минуту, листали книжки, вертели в руках палочки. Переведя взгляд с них на девушку, продававшую сладости, Эггси подметил странно знакомую спину.

— Это… это ж мой сосед! Кажется, — тут покупатель повернулся, и сомнений у Эггси не осталось. — Это действительно он!

Старик улыбнулся и махнул ему рукой. Эггси повторил его жест.

— Минус один вопрос, — пожал плечами Гарри.  
— На тему?  
— Мы пытались понять, почему тебя, когда ты использовал магию, не засекли. А ты всего лишь скрывался в тени своего соседа.  
— То есть если бы его не было…  
— То тебя обнаружили бы намного раньше.

Эггси задумался. А что, если бы действительно так? Явились бы люди из министерства. И что? Может, он пошел бы учиться как все, надел бы на голову Распределяющую Шляпу, и она отправила бы его в Гриффиндор (в этом Эггси был уверен больше, чем на сто процентов). Может, и не угонял бы он машины удовольствия ради. Жил бы совершенно иначе и смотрел на мир сквозь призму магического воспитания. Стер бы Дину память и выкинул его в какое-нибудь болото. 

И никогда не ворвался бы в ателье «Kingsman», чтобы спрятаться от полоумной бабульки с доксиными яйцами.  
Дай ей боже здоровья. 

— Я вспомнил, кого вы мне напоминаете! — Эггси резко перевел тему разговора, ткнув пальцем в Мерлина. — Вылитый лорд Блэквуд, честное слово!  
— Кто? — не понял наезда Олливандер.  
— Ну, — Эггси взмахнул руками, едва не снеся свою вазочку с мороженым на пол. — Шерлок Холмс! Тот, что с Дауни-младшим! Был там главный негодяй, вот одно лицо с Мерлином, только не лысый! Не помню, кто его играл… 

Ответом Эггси были крайне удивленные лица и ни грамма понимания в глазах.

— Вы не смотрели? — удивленно выдавил Анвин. — Вообще? 

Оппоненты синхронно покачали головами.

— Да как же? Это ж… в кинотеатр было не протолкнуться вообще! Вы… все чистокровные, да? И никогда не были в кино?  
— Именно так, — подтвердил Гарри. — У нас нет кинотеатров.  
— У вас… — Эггси возмущенно взмахнул руками и повторно едва не сбил вазочку со стола. — У вас гифки в газетах и нет кинотеатров? Офигеть можно. Я, конечно, догадывался, что вы живете так, особнячком, но чтобы настолько… Предлагаю экскурсию по маггловскому миру.  
— Нет, я пас, — Рокси уронила ложечку в свою пустую вазочку. — Может, в другой раз.  
— Я тоже не очень, — Мерлин покачал головой. — Прости, Эггси.

Эггси посмотрел на Гарри, ожидая его реакции. Это была отличная возможность отплатить ему за добро.  
Харт молчал, словно решение давалось ему очень и очень тяжело. 

— Я… не знаю, на что подписываюсь, но я согласен. 

Эггси широко улыбнулся. Обычно так улыбались те, кто задумывал провернуть сложную авантюру.

Эггси искренне порадовался, что Гарри предпочитает классические костюмы мантиям — не пришлось воевать с его гардеробом в надежде, что на них не будут странно коситься. И помимо одежды было достаточно проблем, которые стоило решить, но это уже значительно упростило Эггси жизнь.  
К трем ночи из-за сидения за компьютером у Эггси раскалывалась голова и болели глаза. Прежде, когда он водил кого-либо куда-либо, это обычно были свидания, и ограничивались они в основном каким-нибудь пабом или клубом, и особой с организацией Эггси не парился. В случае же с Гарри он чувствовал себя как минимум человеком, ответственным за впечатления от маггловского мира в целом.

Ох, нет, он не имел права налажать. 

Выбрать места, забронировать билеты в кинотеатр, продумать маршрут так, чтобы миновать наиболее неприглядные места.  
Выключив компьютер, Эггси до пяти утра лежал без сна, пытаясь перестать нервничать. 

Он прибежал к «Дырявому котлу» на пятнадцать минут раньше оговоренного времени, но Гарри уже стоял у двери, невозмутимый, словно так и надо.

— Вы… рано, — Эггси отдышался.  
— Боялся опоздать, — Харт улыбнулся.  
— Нам туда, — Эггси указал направление. — Сеанс в половину девятого, билеты я забронировал. Вы точно-точно никогда не были в кинотеатре?  
— Мне нет смысла врать.  
— Для меня это как-то дико, — пожал плечами Эггси. — Такая изоляция. Да, в маггловском мире много всякого, чего лучше бы избегать, но ведь есть и много хорошего. Кино, например.  
— Моя семья всегда была очень консервативна. Статут о секретности и так далее. Магия, — Гарри понизил голос. — Магия подобна наркотику. К ней очень быстро привыкаешь — ты и сам это знаешь — а если с самого рождения не представляешь жизни без нее, то среди магглов начинаешь чувствовать себя голым. Бывали случаи, когда волшебники впадали в панику в толпе магглов.  
— То есть среднестатистический маг слабее обычного человека в этом плане? — выгнул бровь Эггси.  
— Да. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. В основном причина в неадаптированности. Например, я не представляю, как пользоваться метро, — совершенно серьезно признался Харт.

Эггси улыбнулся. 

— Я вам устрою экскурсию. Там ничего сложного, абсолютно. 

Эггси выкупил билеты, взял два стакана колы и потащил Гарри к залу. 

— Надеваешь эти очки… ай, я не подумал, ты без своих нормально видишь? — Анвин мысленно ударил себя по голове.  
— Это не проблема, не беспокойся.  
— А, отлично.  
— А зачем они?  
— Изображение на экране двоится, а очки совмещают его, из-за чего получается эффект объемности изображения.  
— Удивительно.  
— Ну, магглы тоже кой-чего умеют.

Фильм был в прокате не первую неделю, и людей в зале было немного. Сюжета Эггси не запомнил. Вместо экрана он смотрел на реакцию Гарри, и тот либо был очень хорошим актером, либо ему действительно понравилось детище Голливуда. 

— Мне кажется странной сама идея привязать человека к автомобилю, — сказал Харт после, когда они вышли на свежий воздух. — И еще ограниченность в воде. И еще многие моменты. В немаггловском мире ситуация развивалась бы совершенно иначе, это я осознаю. 

Эггси стоял рядом, понимая, что все провалилось.

— Но мне понравилось. У Несмертного Джо очень красивые жены. 

Подхваченный вдохновением, Эггси таскал Харта от достопримечательности к достопримечательности, рассказывая все, что знал о том или ином месте. После знакомства с фастфудом (жирно, но вкусно) в метро он помог Харту разобраться с турникетом, подарив свой проездным. В музее Шерлока Холмса сделал все, чтобы потом, присев отдохнуть на скамейку в Риджентс-парке, Гарри Харт сказал:

— Магглы куда удивительнее, чем я думал.  
— Да и волшебники тоже много чего придумали. К слову, вот так выглядит лорд Блэквуд, о котором я говорил, — Эггси выудил из кармана телефон вместе с наушниками и нашел нужное изображение.  
— Действительно, очень похож. А это зачем?  
— Это наушники. Чтобы слушать музыку. Сейчас. 

Эггси объяснил, что делать с вакуумными наушниками, и включил следующую песню, какая она там ни была.  
Гарри слушал с каменным лицом, похоже, вникая в текст. По мнению Эггси, у волшебников из музыки можно было слушать разве что «The Weird Sisters» и совершенно невозможно — Селестину Уорлок, чьи песни больше всего напоминали блюз, только про котлы.

— Эм? — выдавил Эггси, когда Гарри вытащил из уха наушник.  
— Очень познавательно. Никогда не задумывался, какие звуки могут издавать лисы.

Эггси сник. Проклятые «Ylvis», почему именно они? Это был провал, полный провал.

— Это, это… это случайно.

Гарри хмыкнул и вернул наушник на место, слушая, что так подставивший Эггси телефон решил включить ему следующим, пока Эггси не знал, куда себя деть. 

Напоследок они зашли в один из пабов недалеко от Риджентс-парк, и это, пожалуй, было самым приятным во всей экскурсии. Теперь была очередь Эггси платить за пиво, что он и сделал. 

— С одной стороны, я понимаю, почему общество волшебников настолько изолированное, традиции и так далее, но некоторые вещи я бы… одолжил.  
— Только надо будет придумать, как обойтись без электричества.  
— Это вполне решаемый вопрос, — Гарри окинул взглядом редких посетителей паба. — Ты очень много знаешь о Лондоне, Эггси.  
— Ну, — парень пожал плечами. — Я здесь вырос, в конце концов. В школе мы ходили на всяческие экскурсии… вообще, много всего было в школе. К тому же всегда есть интернет.  
— Мало представляю, что…  
— Эггси! Мудило штопанное! Вот ты где! Думал, разобьешь мою тачку и ничо тебе не будет? 

Эггси скривился. Ну вот, только Ротвейлера с его придурками здесь не хватало. И как только они нашли его? 

— Это те молодые люди, о которых ты мне рассказывал? 

Эггси прищурился, вспоминая. Ах да, в ту ночь, когда он убегал от полицейского.

— Вроде того.  
— Молодые люди, — Гарри повернулся к пышущим неправедным гневом парням. — У меня сегодня был крайне насыщенный день, так что, какие бы вопросы у вас ни были к Эггси, а я уверен, что они серьезные, то я был бы благодарен, если вы позволите нам спокойно допить пиво. 

Эггси закатил глаза. Похоже, Харту прививали этикет с самого рождения. Везде и всюду. Эггси и сам, честно говоря, не избежал длинного рассказа на эту тему.  
От маггловского этикета этикет магический отличался мало — разве что тем, как носить палочку, как вытаскивать её на людях, что стоит удостовериться, не желает ли кто-то применить магию к тому же предмету, что и ты, немного о левитируемых вещах и запрете на ношение других часов кроме брегетов для аристократии. 

— Слушай, дедуля. Свалил бы ты, пока ноги ходят, а? — в своей обычной манере проблеял Ротвейлер.  
— Точно! — поддакнули из его свиты. — Ищешь с кем потрахаться — вали на Смит-стрит, они там шарятся.  
— Я вижу, вам скучно, молодые люди. — Не будь Эггси знаком с Хартом, он решил бы, что тот просто стряхнул с колена пылинку. Так это, во всяком случае, выглядело. 

Пожалуй, палочка в рукаве — это действительно удобно.

Ротвейлер хохотнул, вызвав недоумение своей компании. Затем еще раз. Через десять минут хохотали они все и делали это так, словно увидели самую веселую вещь в своей жизни.  
Под восторженным взглядом Эггси Гарри спокойно допил пиво, поставил стакан на стол и, поднявшись, направился к выходу. Эггси поспешил за ним. Проводили их истерическим смехом на грани с плачем.

— Что это было? — спросил Анвин, едва за ними закрылась дверь паба.  
— Веселящие чары. Думаю, в жизни этих людей недостаточно смеха.  
— И… надолго это?  
— Минут на двадцать. Или даже на тридцать. 

Эггси фыркнул, представив, как Ротвейлер со своей бандой будут страдать. Жаль, что у него нет камеры под рукой, это было бы отличное средство для поднятия настроения на долгие годы вперед.

— Я уже было думал, что вы примените что-то более… серьезное.  
— Никогда не недооценивай магию подобного рода, Эггси. Никогда.  
— Не буду. А вы…  
— Да, конечно же, научу, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Что ж, Эггси, я очень благодарен тебе за этот день и потраченное на меня время.  
— Эм… да тут ничего такого… — Эггси почувствовал, что проклятые уши сейчас снова сдадут его с потрохами.  
— И все же я попрошу тебя завтра не опаздывать, у нас особенно много работы, а от Чарли крайне мало в этом плане толку. Я не о том, что ты опаздываешь или…  
— Да, да, конечно! — Эггси закивал, словно болванчик. — Вы найдете дорогу, или я могу… ай, да, я идиот, простите. Ладно. До завтра, мистер Харт! 

Гарри тихо фыркнул, глядя в спину удаляющемуся ученику. Слова второй услышанной им маггловской песни не желали покидать голову и повторялись раз за разом.

_Maybe I, maybe you  
Are just dreaming sometimes  
But the world would be cold  
Without dreamers like you._

На следующее утро Эггси прибежал в ателье без пяти минут девять и был слишком счастлив для того, чтобы расстроиться из-за кислой рожи утреннего Хескета или огромного количества сувоев ткани, которые стоило вручную размотать, осмотреть на наличие брака, первично заколдовать и смотать обратно.

— Могу ли я спросить, в чем причина твоей радости? — поинтересовался Гарри, раскладывая на рабочем столе бумаги.  
— О-о-о! — Эггси взмахнул руками. — Ну, во-первых, бармен вызвал медиков, медики проверили Ротвейлера и его друзей на наркотики, после чего вызвали полицию, и полиция устроила обыски у каждого дома! Можно уже сейчас сказать, что ближайшие несколько лет мир может быть свободен от них. И это меньше чем за сутки! А во-вторых, я сам себе сегодня нос вылечил, — он повертел головой, демонстрируя лицо, — незаметно даже, да?

Чарли из своего угла проворчал что-то насчет «неуемных, неблагонадежных придурков». Эггси показал ему язык и принялся за работу. 

«Kingsman» являлся крайне недешевым ателье — за костюм здесь выкладывали и двести пятьдесят, и триста, и четыреста галлеонов, поэтому и одевалась здесь магическая знать, которая всем своим видом пыталась показать собственное превосходство, как, например, тот немолодой мужчина с длинными седыми волосами и тростью с головой змеи, который долго и нудно что-то заливал Гарри про его отца на позапрошлой неделе. 

Эггси восхищался умением Харта вести себя с подобными людьми. Не как с равными, чего-чего, а напыщенности у него не было и грамма, неподобострастно…

Словно врач в психушке при общении с пациентами. Спокойно выслушивая все жалобы, высказывая свое мнение и не забывая, что собеседник — сумасшедший.

Эггси так не умел. 

Размотать, пересмотреть, измерить, разложить на столе, обдать паром из палочки, высушить с помощью нее же (не подставлять руки, иначе можно получить ожог), снова измерить, насколько села ткань, записать, смотать ткань, приколоть булавкой бирку… Горячая мокрая шерстяная ткань имела странный запах, который у Эггси ассоциировался с щенками, но вряд ли имел к ним отношение. 

Раскладывая на полках новые сувои, он не заметил, как брякнул колокольчик и вошли двое.

— Гляди, Газель, а нас не обманули! Реально то, сто нузно! 

К счастью, к клиентам вышел Гарри, и Эггси мог просто слиться с обстановкой и наблюдать.  
Мужчина — негр среднего возраста с сильной шепелявостью — выглядел почти обычно: очки, любимая волшебниками хламидоподобная одежда. А вот его спутница… 

В ателье крайне редко заходили женщины, если не брать в расчет Рокси, чей приход обычно сопровождался призывом выбраться посидеть с пивом или мороженым. Обычно это были жены или, что бывало реже, секретарши. 

Дать определение «Газели» было сложно.  
Эггси выбрал бы «телохранитель».

Черные прямые волосы, темные глаза, широкие брови, палочка в набедренном чехле. И босые ноги, от колен словно покрытые жидким серебром или даже ртутью. По металлу то и дело пробегали какие-то извилины, складываясь в сложные узоры.  
Она окинула ателье цепким взглядом, словно просчитывая, насколько сложно будет надрать здесь кому-то зад, и Эггси про себя порадовался, что драки не предвидится.

— Мне вас посоветовали, как самого крутого мастера в васем деле, мистер Харт! Старуска Англия, все дела, надо выглядеть соответственно!  
— Вы проездом или? — спросил Гарри, следя за работой сантиметровой ленты и пера.  
— Я сдесь родился! И усился тозе, кстати. Потом мне предлозили работу в Америке, но в консе консов я ресыл вернуться. Вы были в Америке, мистер Харт?  
— К сожалению, не приходилось.  
— Мозете и не ездить. Так себе местесько, — Ричмонд Валентайн скривился. — Осень много маглорозденных, в основном латиносы. Не то стобы я имел сто-то против них, не-е-ет. Магглы! Они боятся того, цего не понимают, и луцсе, когда они нисего о нас не знают. Инасе их непонимание преврасцяется в насилие, а я ненавизу насилие…

«А во-вторых, я сам себе сегодня нос вылечил!»

Гарри проглотил комок в горле и заставил себя продолжить записывать расчеты прибавок. 

Эггси по-прежнему был частично зависим от своей семьи, от своего отчима. Дать отпор значило оказаться на улице, и вряд ли Анвин брал во внимание тот момент, что Гарри с радостью пустит его под свою крышу. Он вообще постоянно чувствовал себя должным ему, если не за палочку, так за что-то еще и…

Силой воли Гарри загнал обратно разгорающееся в груди тепло. 

— Я согласен с вами насчет насилия. За последнее столетие было слишком много вещей, которых лучше было бы избежать.  
— Вот-вот! Вы понимаете тему, мистер Харт! — Валентайн заулыбался. — Я хосю продвинуть некоторые весци в министерстве, которые сделают этот мир луцсе. И для этого мне нузен отлисьный костюм!  
— Что ж, то, что костюм будет отличным, я вам гарантирую. 

Сантиметровая лента и перо улеглись на край столика во второй примерочной. 

— Сейчас подберем ткань и… — Харт развязал резинку на поясе Валентайна и смотал её.  
— А мозно мне такой, как на среднем манекене в витрине? Мне вот он прям в дусу запал! 

Гарри прищурился, вспоминая. Манекены в последний раз переодевал Эггси. 

— Вот тот, сто брюки в полоску, а пидзак нет.  
— Да, конечно, это не проблема. Отдельные пожелания по колдовству?  
— Не, все стандартно, мне говорили, сто вы знаете свое дело.  
— Что ж, тогда вам будет удобно прийти на примерку второго сентября к часу дня?  
— Да, конесно! Газель, собирайся, нас здет Хогсмид, мы сто лет там не были!

Гарри взял со столика инструменты и записи и отнес их в мастерскую. Там на вешалках висели ожидающие его внимания, почти готовые пиджаки, брюки и рубашки. Взгляд Харта зацепился за пиджак без рукавов и брюки из темно-синей ткани. 

От всей прочей одежды их отличало то, что шил он их без магии.

— Обхват шеи.

Палец Гарри рисует линию, задерживаясь у ямочки между ключицами.

— Ширина груди.

Эггси не знает, куда себя деть. Он может только стоять, безвольный и послушный, делайте с ним, что хотите. Вернее, делай. Только одному человеку это позволено. 

— Обхват члена…

Эггси проснулся, чуть приподнял голову, удостоверился, что находится в своей комнате, в своей кровати и уронил её обратно.  
За стеной оглушительно храпел Дин. Было примерно два часа ночи, луна едва-едва собиралась заглянуть в его комнату сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы.

Проклятые мерки. Проклятые мокрые сны, которые, как он думал, остались в далеком прошлом. Ему было двадцать три и…

Нет, стоп. 

Уже двадцать четыре. 

С днем рождения тебя, Гэри Анвин, с шестым сентября, худшим днем в году.

Эггси уставился в потолок. Каждый год одно и то же. Далекое детство оставило привычку ждать подобные праздники в предвкушении чего-то хорошего, но лет так с пятнадцати ничего хорошего не происходило. Ты становишься старше, съедаешь положенный кусок торта, перед этим задув на нем свечки, и подарки, если таковые есть, заранее оговорены, и нет в них больше ничего… завораживающего, что заставило бы радоваться. 

С днем приближения к смерти, Гэри Анвин.

Эггси сжал губы в нитку и зажмурился. Он почти отвык от собственного имени. Гэри — хороший мальчик, который учится в школе на «отлично», занимается гимнастикой и точно-точно не умеет воровать ключи из карманов. Никто не называл его так, разве что Гарри, порой чередуя имя с прозвищем.

Гарри учит его правильно держать палочку, вручную поправляет локоть, с его помощью у Эггси получается первое заклинание. 

_Люмос. Люмос. Люмос._

Гарри смотрит кино. Гарри пробует чизбургер в «Макдональдсе». Потом Эггси еще несколько раз притаскивал маггловский фастфуд, и они приговаривали его кухне, спрятавшись от глаз голодного Хескета, потому что «его психика не выдержит подобного издевательства». Макфлури и наггетсы, конечно, это не каштаны, которые поджаривались почти настоящим дракончиком, но тоже были хороши.

Если смотреть на все реально, то у Эггси нет шансов. Стоило отвлечься, заняться чем-то, что отвлекло бы его от душевных мук, и перестать радостно соглашаться каждый раз, когда Гарри предлагал не идти по темноте домой, а переночевать в гостевой. 

Он научил его уменьшающему заклинанию, продемонстрировав его на пижаме, которая теперь была Эггси впору.  
Эггси открыл глаза и разинул рот от удивления. Под потолком зависло три магических светлячка, чей белый свет не оставил вариантов. Три Люмоса. Без палочки и не вслух. 

Убрать их тем же способом не получилось. 

Погрузив комнату в темноту и вернув палочку на тумбочку, Эггси лег обратно и закрыл лицо руками. Чтобы ни было дальше в его жизни, пусть будет, что будет.

То, что дождь начался почти в тот же момент как он вышел из автобуса, почти не удивило Эггси. Оставался последний отрезок пути до ателье, погода просто не могла подождать еще десять минут. Не в этот день.

Эггси махнул знакомой официантке из «Кондитерской Шугарплама», которая скучала, укрывшись от дождя под козырьком. Тридцать первого в переулке было не протолкнуться, многие магазины объявили день скидок для тех, кто тянул со школьными закупками до последнего, и у нее тоже было много работы. Теперь же, несмотря на то, что была суббота, народу было мало. 

В ателье Эггси вошел почти насквозь мокрым. У самого порога он влетел в лужу, и теперь в крылатых кроссовках мерзко хлюпала вода. Хваленый адидас, чтоб его.

— Доброе утро, — Эггси кинул взгляд на часы и скривился. — А, ч-черт… я не хотел…  
— Доброе, — Гарри отложил перо в сторону и закрыл крышку чернильницы. — О боги, Эггси, тебе срочно нужно переодеться.  
— А… ай, — Эггси попытался придать голосу как можно больше безразличия. — Да ничего. Прогноз погоды нагло наврал, а я купился.  
— Магическая простуда мало чем отличается от маггловской, но не думаю, что тебе захочется протестировать её на себе. 

Харт взял со стола довольно большой, объемный сверток из бумаги, которой обычно оборачивают посылки на почте, стянутый бечевкой, и протянул его Эггси.

— Держи. Вторая примерочная в твоем распоряжении.

Спорить Эггси не хотелось — слишком уж противно липла футболка к спине. С другой стороны, Гарри мог бы просто высушить его одежду, хотя быть обдутым потоком обжигающего воздуха Эггси не казалось особо привлекательным.

Вторая примерочная из всех трех, неизвестно какой магией затолканных в небольшой, если смотреть снаружи, дом, нравилась Эггси меньше всего. Что-то было в ней неуютное, в отличие от третьей или первой. Может, стоило хорошо отмыть зеркала или даже переставить немного мебель… Не ему это решать, впрочем.

Содержимое свертка ввело его в ступор. Под бумагой оказалась коробка и еще один сверток. 

В коробке были оксфорды. 

В свертке — темно-синий, почти черный костюм в тонкую полоску, белая рубашка, галстук. 

Эггси заторможено опустился на коротконогую кушетку, оббитую зеленой, в тон стен, тканью. 

Он знал, сколько денег держит в руках. И тем более знал, что каждый галлеон, который заказчики платили за костюмы, был плачен не просто так. И дело не в том, что Гарри виртуозно кроил по любой фигуре или же допотопная швейная машинка прокладывала идеальные строчки. Каждый шов был тщательно заколдован, костюмы от «Kingsman» не мялись, не рвались, не теряли формы, почти не пачкались, в общем, были защищены практически от всего, что могло испортить их внешний вид. 

А некоторые по желанию клиента выступали подобием щита от множества боевых заклинаний, порч и сглазов.  
И один из костюмов сейчас был у него в руках. 

В том, что он подойдет ему идеально, Эггси почему-то не сомневался.

За те пятнадцать минут, что дверь второй примерочной была закрыта, Гарри успел трижды покрыться потом. Он не знал, какой будет реакция на его подарок, не знал, зачем вообще все это затеял. Жизнь его вообще катилась в последнее время куда хотела, и все попытки вернуть её в привычную колею он пресекал сам, поддаваясь мимолетным слабостям.

Скрипнула дверь. Эггси вышел, держа в руках галстук. 

— Я не умею их завязывать. 

Гарри поднялся и подошел к Эггси почти вплотную. Взял из рук галстук, поднял воротник, накинул его на шею. Виндзорский узел, вечная классика, обязательно с небольшой складкой. 

Поправив воротник, Гарри застегнул две из трех пуговиц пиджака и сделал шаг назад.  
Если в своей обычной одежде Эггси выглядел весьма по-детски, то новая одежда придала ему серьезности, внешнего спокойствия.  
Вообще, цель хорошо сшитого костюма — скрывать недостатки и подчеркивать достоинства. По мнению Харта, скрывать у Эггси было нечего: костюм только подчеркивал и подчеркивал, делая и без того симпатичного парня действительно красивым. Даже слишком.

— С днем рождения, — улыбнулся Гарри, чувствуя, как из-за тяжело и часто бьющегося сердца у него содрогаются ребра.  
— Откуда ты узнал?  
— Ты показывал мне свои маггловские права.  
— Ох, точно, — Эггси хмыкнул. Их разделяли какие-то два шага, и у Харта не было воли преодолеть их. 

К счастью, только у него.  
Эггси протянул правую руку, касаясь груди Харта напротив сердца, и совсем другая, непривычная улыбка появилась на его лице.

Второй для Гарри, «первый» для Эггси поцелуй получился определенно лучше, и в этот раз Харт не растерялся ни на мгновение. То, что было сдавлено, задушено внутри него, вырвалось из плена и развернулось до размеров небольшой вселенной. 

Снаружи из-за облаков показалось солнце.

— Нет, мам, прости, конечно, но порой ты вводишь меня в ступор своей логикой! — вспылил Эггси.  
— Какой логикой?

Эггси запрокинул голову. Он не особо любил глупые шуточки по поводу цвета волос, но именно в этот момент был солидарен со всеми, кто считал блондинок глупыми. Особенно блондинок, с утра принявших на грудь несколько банок пива. Еще пару лет жизни с Дином — и у его матери будет полноценный цирроз печени, если не что-то похуже. 

— Твоей логикой. Я толкал наркоту на улице — это было нормально, хотя меня могли повязать в любой момент. Я попытался заняться тем, что мне нравилось — ты устроила мне скандал, и я бросил на половине. Я угнал машину — все в порядке, хорошо, что Дин меня не убил. Я нашел работу и нашел жилье, я хочу и могу съехать и что? Ты снова пытаешься меня остановить. Только вот, мам, в этот раз я не остановлюсь.  
— Но, Эггси…  
— Мам, мне двадцать четыре, — он пытался говорить максимально спокойно. — К тому же я не покидаю страну, я буду навещать тебя. Считай, что я шатаюсь фиг знает где, если тебе так спокойнее. 

Мишель изогнула губы в страдальческой гримасе и тихо спросила:

— Это из-за того, что… ну, ты понял… я права? 

Она взмахнула рукой, намекая на летающие по дому вещи. 

— Да.  
— Ты…  
— Да, я такой не один. 

Что ж, похоже, это была достаточно важная причина по мнению Мишель Анвин. Может, она чувствовала себя виноватой за что-то, связанное с магией в его жизни, может, что-то еще — Эггси не вникал, но мать отступила, и этого было достаточно. 

У него было не так много вещей, которые он хотел бы взять с собой, и часть из них пришлось оставить здесь из-за того, что в теперешней его жизни они были бы просто лишними. 

Гарри выжидал четыре дня, прежде чем предложить ему переехать. Эггси не знал, что в его жизни было такого, из-за чего тот то ли боялся, то ли выжидал, но, пожалуй, если бы сам Эггси не привык кидаться сломя голову в любой горящий дом, ставя на кон все, что можно было на него поставить, то они до сих пор ходили бы вокруг да около. 

В этот раз ему удалось сорвать самый настоящий джек-пот в составе одного определенного Гарри Харта со всеми его заморочками, чистокровностью и мышлением, доступным только тем, кто вырос в закрытом магическом обществе. 

Вещей набралась неполная спортивная сумка, что пылилась под кроватью с той поры, когда он еще занимался гимнастикой. Еще раз осмотрев комнату, Эггси сунул в нее еще и исцарапанный стеклянный шар — наверное, самую старую безделушку в этом доме. 

Обняв мать и поцеловав в щеку сестру, которой на все происходящее было плевать (что за блаженное время, когда тебе еще нет даже двух!), Эггси покинул квартиру. Он не тешил себя мыслью о том, что никогда сюда не вернется, нет. Конечно же, вернется. Он обязательно вытащит и мать, и мелкую из этого ада. А Дина… а с Дином он что-то придумает, обязательно. 

Холодный сентябрьский день казался ему по-летнему уютным.

А вот грудь у него была так себе.

Это был один из тех немногих случаев, когда Эггси понял, что спит и видит сон. И в этом сне у него немного другой пол, встрепанная стрижка каре, смазанный макияж и ультракороткие шорты. В целом женская версия его самого выглядела вполне себе и ничего, в частности, ноги. Никакой паники, связанной с этим, у него не было — как это часто было во снах, любой бред воспринимался мозгом будто так и надо. 

Но вот грудь была так себе.  
Вернее, её почти не было.  
Во сне Эггси облапал то место, где должны были быть «первые девяносто», и расстроился. 

— Эм, хватит вертеться перед зеркалом.

Эггси развернулся и уронил челюсть. Что ж, если это был сон, то почему бы Гарри тоже не… сменить пол? Тем более что у Харта было на что взглянуть — все в ней было идеально. Слишком идеально.

— Ой, — выдавил Эггси.  
— Все в порядке? — осведомился (лась?) Гарри, поправляя очки на носу.  
— Э-э-э… да, конечно, — пытаясь выглядеть как можно непринужденнее, Эггси предпринял попытку покинуть комнату, но был сцапан сильной рукой с накрашенными темным лаком ногтями.  
— Не вертись, — сказал(а) Гарри мужским голосом и потянулась, чтобы его поцеловать.

В реальном мире Эггси резко открыл глаза.

Было около четырех утра. Гарри в попытке утихомирить его перекинул через него руку, ощутимо придавливая к кровати, и, судя по общей расслабленности, снова уснул. Эггси никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что спит не сам. Прежде он и в чужой постели-то оказывался уже под утро, а потом сбегал с первыми лучами солнца, может, чуть позже. А отношений, вернее, серьезных отношений, у него до сих пор не было. Не то чтобы… просто не срасталось как-то дальше встреч и времяпровождений в пабах или клубах. 

А если говорить о таких конкретных влюбленностях, то Гарри у него вообще был первый.  
Эггси чуть приподнял руку Харта и подкатился к нему под бок. 

Спать с кем-то в одной постели было странно, но вместе с тем дико приятно.

Иногда Гарри просто так касался Эггси только затем, чтобы убедиться, что тот настоящий и ему все это не снится. Был у него какой-то не желающий уходить страх, что в следующий момент Анвин исчезнет, испарится, развеется, словно призрак.

Исчезать Эггси не собирался — сидел на кровати, накинув на плечи зеленоватый плед, и бубнил что-то себе под нос, вероятнее всего, ругательства, в какой раз перечитывая главу учебника. Палочка лежала рядом. Время от времени Эггси хватал её, делал пару взмахов и, не получив результата, клал обратно.

— Может… вернешься к программе третьего курса? — как можно участливее спросил Гарри, наблюдая за его мучениями.

Эггси упрямо качнул головой.

— В конце концов, невербальные заклинания — это программа шестого курса и…  
— Вот именно! Каждый шестнадцатилетка может пользоваться ими, а я нет! А мне двадцать четыре, — Эггси взлохматил волосы. — К тому же это выглядит нереально круто. И претит этикету. 

Гарри усмехнулся. Его воспитывали, вбивая в голову бесконечные правила этикета с раннего детства, и да, было правило, запрещающее использовать невербальную магию на людях. Дурной тон и так далее. Эггси это знал и не мог не подколоть его. 

— Я едва не завалил из-за них экзамены, — признался Харт.  
— Ты? Ты же отличником был вроде.  
— Это не мешало мне заваливать зачеты один за другим. Шестой курс называли «молчаливым», но я был абсолютно неспособен наколдовать что-либо без слов.  
— И что дальше? — Эггси заинтересованно подался вперед.

Гарри вспомнил свое предистерическое состояние, когда впереди замаячила вероятность того, что его мечте попасть в аврорат не дано сбыться. Он работал на эту мечту курс за курсом, пытался быть лучшим и в зельеварении, и в защите от темных искусств, но оказался абсолютным неумехой там, где нужно было колдовать молча. 

— Мой декан… профессор Флитвик… предложил мне выход из ситуации. Сказал, что это будет одна большая стрессовая ситуация, но она даст результат, и я согласился. Он обсудил это с другими преподавателями и проклял меня.  
— Проклял? Это… чересчур вроде. Что с тобой случилось?  
— Я больше не мог говорить.  
— Ты онемел?  
— Нет, когда я открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать, изо рта у меня начинали лететь перья. Радужные, если хочешь знать. 

Эггси подавился смешком. 

— Через полторы недели я освоил невербальную магию, — Гарри улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — И хорошо сдал экзамены. В тот год произошло много всего, и все вскоре забыли о перьях. Главное не напоминай об этом Мерлину, иначе он меня уморит.  
— Вы дружите со школы?  
— Нет, значительно раньше. Наши родители были в хороших отношениях.  
— Круто. Так значит, ты потому колдуешь молча, потому что боишься разучиться?

Гарри закатил глаза и наградил Эггси «за догадливость» легким щелчком по лбу. 

— Нет, это просто привычка. Если вдруг начнешь работать там же, то поймешь.  
— Я не понял, — тут же возмутился Анвин. — Ты что, решил от меня избавиться? Гарри, я выучу чертовы прибавки, честное слово!  
— К слову о прибавках…  
— А-а-а, ч-черт, — Эггси скривился, словно опять хлебнул протрезвляющего зелья. Насколько сильно было его рвение и прилежность в изучении магии, с таким же скрипом дело шло в шитье, и Гарри его не винил. — Я действительно выучу их, да. После того, как закончу здесь.  
— Зачем тебе они сейчас вообще?  
— Понимаешь, — он поколебался, словно открывал какую-то большую тайну. — У меня один раз получилось. Случайно. Три «люмоса» подряд.  
— Ну, так это отлично.  
— Нет, Гарри, понимаешь… в этот момент моя палочка лежала на тумбочке. 

Харт сжал губы, осмысливая ситуацию. На кровати рядом с ним сидел либо будущий маг невероятной силы, либо большая проблема, но в любом случае он не мог оставаться в стороне. В детстве магия хоть и мало поддавалась контролю, но была довольно слабой, что не давало возможностей юному магу натворить дел. Хогвартс делал все, чтобы организовать силы, вогнать их, набирающих силу, в рамки. Великие маги, такие как Альбус Дамблдор или Гриндевальд, могли колдовать без палочек, но на то они и были великими.  
На что способен не имеющий образования парень, способный на волшбу в полную силу сам по себе, оставалось загадкой.

— Ты помнишь состояние, в котором это получилось? Эмоции? Что-то еще?  
— Э-э-э… нет. Это было довольно давно, но я уверен, что какие-то эмоции были.  
— Попробуй вспомнить это состояние и… лучше практикуйся на чем-то неопасном. Пожалуй, будет лучше, если никто, кроме меня и, может, Мерлина, не будет знать об этом.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что это даже не туз в рукаве, Эггси. Это самый настоящий джокер. И он вполне может тебе пригодиться в будущем.  
— Снова скрываться? — Эггси поник. — Я только этим и занимался всю жизнь, мать постоянно твердила, что никто и никогда не должен узнать об этом и… ладно, забей. Это… мои загоны.

Гарри улыбнулся и поцеловал его в висок.

Порой ему казалось, что все происходящее — сон. Приятный, светлый сон под звуки дождя, стучащего в окно.  
Да если и так, то он готов был проспать вечность.

Действуя уверенно и быстро, можно даже сказать, мастерски, машинка идеальным швом присоединила рукава рубашки к брюкам, умудрившись сделать так, что окаты рукавов идеально вшились в рамки карманов.  
Эггси посмотрел на подобный авангардизм, скривился и опустил палочку.

— Как? Ну вот как это получилось? Пояс! Это должен был быть пояс! Откуда там взялись рукава?  
— Подозреваю, что они предназначались рубашке, заказанной мистером Лидделом.  
— Прости Гарри, я не знаю, почему так вышло, — Эггси опустил плечи. 

Бытовая магия была его бичом. Превратить что-то во что-то другое? Запросто! Дематериализовать что-то? Один момент. Заставить метлу подмести пол? Невозможно.

— Мне проще сделать это руками. Зачем вообще… — Эггси хотел было ввернуть длинную тираду на тему того, что волшебники обленились в корень, если колдуют даже в таких вещах, и вообще проще купить пылесос, он уже почти придумал, как заставить технику работать так, как надо, но, встретившись взглядом с Гарри, осекся.  
— Никогда не недооценивай бытовую магию. Она не раз спасала мне жизнь.  
— Ты забивал врага веником насмерть? 

Гарри фыркнул.

— Нет, немного… кровавее. Дело в том, что на бытовую магию не действуют магические щиты. Немного фантазии и… да, можно забить врага веником.  
— Или натереть на терку?  
— Именно? — Гарри благодушно улыбнулся. Из мальчишки вышел бы хороший аврор, если бы тот поставил себе такую цель. Может, именно он бы нашел способ притереться к динамично изменяющейся сути этого отдела. Гарри вот в конечном итоге так не смог.  
— А… а что с зельями? Ты говорил, что зимой.  
— Давай… — Харт прикинул сроки выполнения заказов. Зима приближалась неумолимо, уже сейчас люди спешили заказать к Рождеству что-то новое. — Давай в январе, когда закончатся праздники? Чем ближе к Новому году, тем больше будет работы, а в зельях надо терпение, выдержка и свободное время.  
— Ох-х, Рождество, — повертел в руках многострадальные брюки и кинул их на стол. — Думаю, хорошо, если будет много работы.  
— Не любишь этот праздник?  
— Нет, почему, люблю. Это он меня не любит.  
— Если ты хотел провести этот день с матерью, я пойму.  
— Наверное, я предпочту просидеть его здесь, — Эггси фыркнул и потер лоб рукой. — Дин опять напьется, как дурной, и все будет опять походить на смесь цирка с трагедией.  
— А… что насчет небольшого путешествия в Хогсмид? Ученики разъедутся на каникулы и, думаю, можно будет провести экскурсию в Хогвартс, там есть на что посмотреть.  
— Правда? Черт, Гарри ты лучший! Я читал… там действительно живут только волшебники? И… 

Он все говорил и говорил, светлея лицом с каждой секундой, а Гарри им любовался, заранее предчувствуя радость тех дней, что они проведут вместе в Шотландии. 

В эту минуту он был очень сильно и очень зыбко счастлив.

Ричмонд Валентайн даже не думал, что настолько успел отвыкнуть от родины. Соотечественники выглядели непривычно чопорно, в их присутствии надо было держать лицо и строить из себя такого же надутого индюка. В Америке было как-то проще.

Ричмонд Валентайн даже не думал, насколько привык именовать магглов «ноумэджами». Это слово настолько въелось в его лексикон, что Газели пришлось в первые дни по приезде поправлять его через раз. Англичане относились к подобным словечкам подозрительно, консерватизм в их крови, наверное, мог спровоцировать какую-нибудь опасную аллергию. Иного объяснения, почему до сих пор они не пользуются компьютерами, он не знал. 

Компьютеры и телефоны были хороши.

Этого Валентайн не мог отрицать даже при всей своей ненависти к магглам. А она у него была очень велика. 

— Волан-де-Морт был не прав, вот сто я тебе сказу. А мы правы, — сказал он, наверное, в сотый раз. 

Газель промолчала. Она знала, что он будет заводить эту шарманку до того момента, пока их проект не будет полностью воплощен, а сейчас лучше пусть босс выговорится, тем более что, кажется, ему доставляет удовольствие рассказывать ей одно и то же раз за разом. 

— Если внимательней изусить его историю, то оказется, сто во всем виноваты как рас магглы. Не маглорозденные, которых он так ненавидел, а магглы. Глупые, огранисенные и зестокие! 

Газель посмотрела на свои ноги, по которым пробегали волны узоров. Магия, создавшая их, была сложной и красивой. Очень сложной и очень красивой.  
Она была согласна с Валентайном. Согласна со всем с первой их встречи, когда он был полон гнева, а она — беспомощная, смотрящая на мир снизу вверх. Он был первым, кому было на нее не плевать. 

Можно было бы сказать, что она в него влюбилась, но это было бы ложью. Любовь приходит и уходит, а Газель заставила бы уйти только её смерть. 

— Эти трусы боятся всего, сего не понимают! Сколько на свете тех, кто пострадал от их страха? 

Газель не знала. Она могла только представить, что где-то в США сейчас точно какая-то маленькая девочка из семьи эмигрантов обнаруживает, что может заставить розовый куст расцвести среди зимы, а её глубоко религиозный отец сочтет это происками дьявола и начнет изгонять его так, как умеет. 

Как хорошо, что у той девочки больше не её имя. 

Она сжала и разжала пальцы на левой ноге. 

А затем та девочка будет плакать, много и долго, наблюдая, как у нее на ногах появляются странного вида пятна, а пальцы постепенно теряют чувствительность. Она будет плакать еще больше, когда врачи, обычные маггловские врачи, скажут, что уже поздно и если она не хочет остаться без ног вовсе, то надо что-то делать прямо сейчас. 

Она будет мечтать научиться танцевать все годы, пока к ней будет приходить учитель и учить её колдовать. Она будет варить великолепные зелья и одним из них отравит своего отца, отправив ему подарок в тюрьму. 

Как хорошо, что Газель зовут не так, как её.  
Потому что у той девочки может не быть встречи с Ричмондом Валентайном. 

Коробочка лежала на столе — абсолютно не привлекающая внимания, ничем не примечательная. Коробочка как коробочка. Ящичек Пандоры, как любя называл её создатель этого артефакта. 

— А если не сработает? — спросила Газель.  
— Сработает. Я проверял. Есце в Васынгтоне. Надо проверить другое — так ли выборосьно она работает, как я хосю. Ты зе знаешь, сто долзны попасть под влияние магглы и только магглы.  
— Если это не так, то подопытный может погибнут. 

Ричмонд попытался по привычке крутнуться на стуле, но стул был обычный, на ножках, и ничего не вышло. 

— Церт. Да… ты права, я бы не хотел этого.  
— Это должен быть кто-то, способный постоять за себя. В идеале тот, кто был в настоящем бою, способный справиться с большим количеством врагом, но не находящийся в поле зрения Министерства. 

Валентайн ухмыльнулся и поправил воротник пиджака. Главным было то, что ему удалось заручиться поддержкой министра магии и в случае чего мнение Честера Кинга могло повлиять на мнение общественности.  
В его идеальном мире магглы находились в том же положении, в которое было загнано магическое население сейчас. 

— Знаесь, Газель… я знаю селовека, подходясего под твое описание.

Как Гарри и обещал, работы было очень много. Эггси упустил тот момент, когда температура опустилась ниже нуля — наверное, в этот день, как и во все другие, он вырубился ближе к ночи лицом в книжку или в рулон с тканью. Попытки успеть все выматывали не только физически, но и морально.

Эггси доводил до ума рулон за рулоном, разбирал детали по комплектам, подписывал, чтобы не потерялись, собирал брюки и пиджаки в кучу из непонятных деталей, проводя по ним кончиком палочки, оставляя на ткани полоски сметочных швов. 

Гарри постоянно торчал если не с бумагами, то с клиентами, сидел порой до утра за расчетами, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

— Все хотят хорошо выглядеть к Рождеству. 

В ответ Эггси повалился на него в знак протеста.  
Да что там говорить, даже Чарли, вечно тихо недовольный в своем углу, в один прекрасный момент смахнул со стола бумаги.

— В прошлом году такого не было! Я… я уже надорвался рисовать! Я хочу выходной! 

И Эггси впервые был с ним абсолютно согласен. 

— Выходной, Гарри, — сказал он в один из коротких обеденных перерывов. 

С начала месяца Эггси успел дико соскучиться по стряпне Харта: обедали и ужинали они в «Дырявом котле», и, хоть и готовили там весьма прилично, это все равно было не то. 

— Что?  
— Мне, тебе и даже, прости господи, Хескету нужен выходной. Иначе мы просто загнемся.  
— Ты прав, пожалуй, — Гарри вздохнул. От недосыпа у него под глазами залегли тяжелые тени. — Обычно заказов вполовину меньше.  
— Зачем ты их набрал столько?  
— Потому что все эти люди — те, кому нельзя отказать.  
— Кошмар, — Эггси закрыл лицо руками. — Нам нужен выходной. Давай сходим в кино? Там «Хоббит» должен выйти или еще что-то. Накупим всякой вредной маггловской еды и целый день не будем думать о шитье! Пожалуйста… меня уже тошнит от ниток.  
— Хорошо. Завтра ателье закрыто.

Эггси едва сдержался, чтобы не повиснуть у Гарри на шее. Мир вокруг стал светлее и радостнее, легкий снежок, летевший с неба и прежде воспринимавшийся как противная слякоть, стал предвестником скорого Рождества. Да что там, ведь и сам «Дырявый котел» уже был украшен красными бантами и прочей зимней праздничной чепухой. 

— Тогда… я завтра с утра разберусь с билетами, ага? 

Эггси посмотрел на часы. Время поджимало, но теперь это воспринималось не так печально. 

— Мистер Харт, осень рад встресе! Обедаете? Приятного аппетита! 

Строя планы на грядущий день, Эггси почти не обратил внимания на подошедшего. По этой же причине он не заметил того, что его помощница последние двадцать минут точно находилась в пабе спиной к ним.  
И очень зря.

Пустое ателье выглядело непривычно, а тишина, не нарушаемая звуками работающей машинки, казалась лучшей в мире мелодией.  
Впервые за долгое время Гарри был в этих стенах совсем один. После ухода из аврората и переезда сюда непривычное одиночество давило, и, когда бывший сотрудник попросил присмотреть за бунтующим сыном, Харт согласился. Чарли не был лучшей из возможных компаний, но и его общество не было совсем уж плохим. Время от времени стоило напоминать, что он тут не главный — и все, можно жить.

Гарри помнил, с каким ужасом возвращался в этот дом, в котором прошло его детство и юность до самого побега в Редхилл. Ателье не изменилось ни капли, но чего-то в нем не хватало. Семейное гнездышко Хартов перестало быть таковым после кончины его родителей, а сам Гарри не жил здесь с семьей и дня. 

Он приоткрыл дверь в первую примерочную. Когда им было лет по восемь, они с Мерлином сделали из стола и двух рулонов ткани «крепость» и играли в «осаду гоблинами». Потом влетело знатно обоим, Гарри оказался на две недели ограничен в передвижении и они с Олливандером-младшим загоняли его сову, которая летала туда-сюда с записками. 

В этой же примерочной в начале лета мать снимала с вертлявого одиннадцатилетнего Гарри мерки для школьной мантии, спрашивая, на каком факультете он хотел бы учиться. «Гриффиндор! — сказал тогда Гарри, размахивая руками. — Хочу быть таким, как Годрик!» 

Но в покровители ему досталась леди Рейвенкло, и нет, он не расстроился ни капли, потому что Мерлин угодил туда же. 

Опять шел снег. В Лондоне крайне редки действительно снежные зимы. Летящие с неба снежинки таяли, едва коснувшись земли. На первом и втором курсах Гарри приезжал на Рождество домой, но на третьем и дальше каждый раз оставался в Хогвартсе. Походы в Хогсмид, речи директора за ужином, возможность посидеть в библиотеке в одиночестве, а затем, на четвертом уже, еще и тренировки сам с собой в квиддич. 

Гарри поднял взгляд на потолок, на второй этаж. Где-то там, в небольшой кладовой, стоит, покрывается пылью его метла. Когда потеплеет, надо будет вытащить Эггси куда-нибудь в поле и научить его летать. 

На днях Гарри спросил у него, не жалеет ли тот, что не получил письмо. «Нет, ни капли, — ответил Анвин, не отрываясь от работы. — Вдруг бы мы из-за этого не встретились?» 

Эггси убежал куда-то еще утром. Гарри успел прибраться и сходить за продуктами. Завтрашний день опять обещал принести много работы, но до финала этого сумасшествия было уже недалеко. 

К двенадцати заглянула помощница Валентайна, чье имя Гарри то ли не знал, то ли успел забыть, и забрала сверток с нашейными платками, о котором они договорились вчера. Забрав галлеоны, Гарри вернулся к столу, собираясь разобрать бумаги, когда обнаружил билет, лежащий поверх них. 

«Я буду ждать тебя там, не опаздывай!» — было написано рукой Эггси, но как-то слишком размашисто, словно в большой спешке. До начала сеанса оставался час. 

Наверное, они разминулись, когда Гарри делал покупки.

В кинотеатре было очень много людей. Взрослые, подростки, пара детей. С попкорном и газированными напитками. Они шумели, что-то обсуждали, какой-то ребенок даже визжал от счастья.

Гарри посмотрел название зала и встал недалеко от него, чтобы Эггси, когда он придет, смог без проблем его заметить. Две женщины с очками, что стояли у ящика, одарили его вопросительными взглядами.

Гарри не сразу заметил, что мир у него перед глазами поплыл. Он снял очки, чтобы протереть их, и качнулся от накатившей тошноты, что поднималась изнутри. Кто-то закричал. Сквозь пелену набирающей силу головной боли Харт увидел, как одна из женщин у ящика с очками бьет другую головой о стену, схватив её за волосы. 

Это было какое-то безумие. Самые обычные магглы вокруг в один момент превратились в жаждущих чужой крови нелюдей с искаженными яростью лицами. Они дрались между собой, те, что сильнее, сворачивали шеи слабым, а слабые протыкали сильных импровизированным оружием. Каждый пытался причинить другому как можно больше боли, убить как можно скорее, словно никакого другого более важного задания в мире не было. Кино? Какое кино! Ни один из дерущихся не подавал виду, что пришел сюда зачем-то еще, кроме как проломить кому-то голову.

«Наваждение».

Гарри не мог дышать. От нехватки воздуха он то и дело был на грани потери сознания, а ватные конечности не желали слушаться. Попытка извлечь из рукава палочку не увенчались успехом — она упала на пол, выскользнув из непослушных пальцев.  
Он никогда еще не был так слаб. 

Его толкнули, и Гарри упал на пол, не в силах держать равновесие. Палочка хрустнула под чьим-то ботинком.  
Больше он ничего не слышал.

В «Лавке Олливандера» было темно и непривычно мрачно. Честно говоря, здесь крайне редко было людно, Эггси не знал, как Мерлин вообще держится на плаву с таким бизнесом. Ладно еще летом, когда будущие первокурсники покупали палочки. Пусть еще у кого-то палочка ломалась и нужна была новая. Но в остальное время? Палочка не костюм, чтобы приобретать новую каждый год, так как старая вышла из моды. От этой мысли Анвину вообще становилось жутко, к своей он успел прикипеть всей душой.

Мерлин сидел на своем рабочем месте, опустив голову и сминая в руках какой-то листок.

— Э-э-э… — Эггси запоздало постучал по двери костяшкой пальца. — Гарри не здесь? Ателье закрыто.

Мерлин не ответил, и Эггси почувствовал, как какой-то могильный не холод даже, а холодок заставил его сжаться в ожидании чего-то ужасного.

— Что-то… что-то случилось?  
— Гарри был схвачен авроратом, и в данный момент ему выдвинуты обвинения в убийстве то ли ста, то ли двухсот магглов.

Эггси опешил.

— Как? Почему? Когда?  
— Не знаю, — проскрипел Мерлин. — Наш… общий друг только что прислал мне патронуса. Я все еще надеюсь, что все не так плохо.  
— Но… это же Гарри! Он не мог убить столько людей! Ножом он не стал бы их резать, а… я не помню, как называлось то заклинание, что позволяло…  
— Палочка сломана.  
— Как? Но ведь… черт, да не может быть все так ужасно!  
— Его нашли в маггловском кинотеатре без сознания, здание было заперто изнутри, больше никто не выжил. Даже если там и был кто-то еще — пока что это неизвестно. Но и это не худшее.  
— Что… что может быть хуже? — севшим голосом спросил Эггси.  
— Министр назначил суд на послезавтра.  
— Они… они рехнулись? А расследование? Улики, я не знаю… Почему так быстро?  
— Не знаю. На моей памяти почти так же быстро судили только Сириуса Блэка, но его обвиняли в убийстве двенадцати человек, а здесь намного больше. 

Скорее всего, министерство пытается как можно быстрее замять это дело, дав людям виновного и бегом его наказав. Завтра в «Пророке» напишут, что виновник пойман, послезавтра — что понесет наказание. 

— Но ведь… это еще не окончательно? Я уверен, что он не убивал тех людей.  
— Я тоже в этом уверен, — вздохнул Мерлин. — Но завтра напишут, что его уже судили однажды, и… и, похоже, в этот раз я не смогу ничем ему помочь.

Эггси сделал пару глубоких вздохов. Его трясло. Еще утром все было отлично, а сейчас все летело к чертям собачьим. 

— Я могу его увидеть?  
— Не знаю. Возможно, но уже завтра. Я попытаюсь это устроить, но…  
— Никаких но, Мерлин. Я буду ждать.

Эггси выбежал на улицу, довольно пустынную для этого времени. Он уже имел дело с законом, но это был другой закон, маггловский, да и за себя самого он тогда волновался меньше. Он не знал, какой у магов криминальный кодекс, да и есть ли он вообще. Гарри говорил что-то о законах, но… да, черт подери, он прослушал, пропустил это мимо ушей, вовсю занятый размышлениями о том, как утащить Гарри в кровать пораньше.

Снег прекратился, сменившись колючим мелким холодным дождем. 

Завтра. Завтра надо будет что-то придумать. Поговорить с Гарри, узнать у него как можно больше и найти решение. Потому что не бывает безвыходных ситуаций, как говорил Джим Кирк, а Джим Кирк врать не станет, пусть даже он и не Шатнер.

Эггси уснул только к двум часам ночи, замотавшись в плед у потухшего камина.

Министерство магии наверняка восхитило и поразило бы его в любой другой день. Статуи, бумажные то ли птички, то ли самолетики, снующие под потолком, множество волшебников, неуловимо отличающихся от тех, что Эггси привык видеть в переулке. Вероятно, это были те же люди, но нахождение на работе делало их напыщенными и одновременно суетливыми.

В любой другой день он вертел бы головой и расспрашивал обо всем.  
В любой другой день, вероятно, с ним был бы Гарри. 

Сейчас Гарри был только на первой полосе «Ежедневного пророка». 

— Черт, переставили здесь все, — возмутился Мерлин, осматриваясь. — Где проклятая стойка регистрации…

Эггси чувствовал, что Мерлин расстроен не меньше, чем он сам, но посочувствовать не мог. Они были в одной лодке и гребли в одну сторону.

— Вот они. Сюда, — Мерлин дернул его за рукав, указывая на стойку, за которой сидел колдун в сине-черной мантии, выслушивающий нотации от красивой женщины в темно-красной мантии.  
— Здравствуйте, — Мерлин вытащил из кармана палочку и протянул её сидящему. — Олливандер и Анвин, назначена встреча с Гарри Хартом, вас должны были предупредить. 

Колдун положил палочку на странные весы с одним плечом. Волшебница буравила Эггси изучающим взглядом, на который тот пытался не реагировать.

— Бук и волос единорога, используется примерно двадцать семь лет, так?  
— Все так, — Мерлин забрал палочку и значок.

Эггси нехотя протянул палочку для осмотра. 

— Виноградная лоза и сердечная жила дракона, — колдун наклонил голову. — В пользовании меньше года… что?  
— Да, она новая, — Эггси поджал губы. 

Волшебница подцепила тонкую полоску бумаги, что вылезла из прорези странных весов. 

— Какая у вас была предыдущая палочка, мистер Анвин?  
— Это имеет отношение к делу? — угрюмо спросил Эггси.  
— Нет. Нет, конечно. Добро пожаловать в министерство. Вам нужен подвальный уровень, третий лифт.  
— Спасибо, — попытался быть максимально дружелюбным Эггси, сгребая палочку и значок. Получилось не очень.  
— Раньше было лучше, — сказал Мерлин, считая лифты. — Сейчас сделали сто и одну перестановку, что-то добавили, что-то убрали. Когда я был здесь в прошлый раз, тут было… веселее. 

Они вошли в пустой лифт. 

— Подвальный этаж. 

Они проехали пару этажей в тяжелой тишине.

— Все будет хорошо, — голосом, далеким от уверенного, сказал Мерлин, пытаясь убедить в этом то ли Эггси, то ли себя. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Придумаем, — Анвин кивнул.  
— Я… в прошлый раз я тоже был почти в панике, но тогда и ситуация была более понятная. Джеймс Арнольд успел закрутить роман с какой-то испанкой и был против своей депортации в Англию, пришлось почти насильно тащить его, боялся, что не успею.  
— Но ведь успели.  
— Успел.  
— Подвальные помещения, камеры временного задержания, уровень 9а, — произнес приятный женский голос, и двери лифта открылись.

Великолепие министерства осталось далеко вверху, уровень 9а оказался подчеркнуто мрачным и аскетичным: голые стены, темный каменный пол, вытертый временем и подошвами тех, кто ходил здесь, темные узкие двери и решетки. 

— Мистер Олливандер и мистер Анвин, я полагаю? — спросил их встречающий, одетый, вопреки ожиданиям, в одежду, больше напоминающую наряд какого-нибудь увлеченного викторианской эпохой байкера, нежели обычного колдуна. — Следуйте за мной. 

Гарри выглядел ужасно. Было тому виной ужасное освещение или что-то еще, но кожа его казалась землистого цвета, а глаза — мертвенно потухшими. Левое стекло в очках треснуло, одежда была испачкана кровью. Он сидел недвижимо, и Эггси успел испугаться, что он мертв. 

— Ох, черт, Гарри! — Эггси подбежал к решетке. — Что случилось? Гарри!

Харт поднял голову — медленно, заторможено, словно это стоило ему больших усилий. 

— Эггси?  
— Да, это я! И Мерлин тоже здесь. Как ты?

Гарри поднялся с лавки, на которой сидел, качнулся, оперся о стену. Вблизи он выглядел еще замученнее. 

— Я… почти хорошо, — он выдавил из себя улыбку.  
— Я… — Эггси сунул руки в карманы, пытаясь унять холод, пробравшийся до костей, и наткнулся на острый уголок картонного прямоугольника. — Я… взял нам билеты в кино. В «аймакс». Отстоял жуткую очередь.  
— А… что такое «аймакс»?  
— Ну… там огромный экран, более полная картинка и крутое 3D, если сидишь в центре зала. Мы еще сходим с тобой.  
— Обязательно.  
— А теперь объясни мне, что произошло, — Эггси просунул руку между странно теплыми прутьями и коснулся Гарри. — То, что мне говорил Мерлин, ни на какие уши не натянешь.  
— К сожалению, все, что говорил Мерлин, — вероятнее всего, правда.  
— Ты не мог убить всех этих людей. Не ты.  
— Я… я не знаю. Я не помню.  
— Что? — Эггси выпучил глаза.  
— Следователи уже успели покопаться у меня в голове, — Гарри усмехнулся. — Я помню, как вечером мы пили с тобой сливочное пиво, и все, провал. Я прихожу в себя, вокруг меня куча трупов, и мне сообщают, что я обвиняюсь в массовом геноциде магглов. Моя палочка сломана и не подлежит восстановлению, проверить, использовал ли я какие-то заклинания в том кинотеатре, невозможно.  
— Да уж… я удивлен, что не нагрянули с обыском. Кстати, почему нет? Магглы обычно так делают. Хотя… если они рылись у тебя в голове, то зачем им обыск… Гарри, ты слышишь меня? Гарри, главное — не смей сдаваться, понял? Я знаю, что ты не виноват, и вытащу тебя отсюда, понял?  
— Суд уже завтра, Эггси. Я не знаю, что тут можно сделать. В прошлый раз я просидел в ожидании суда две недели.  
— Тогда почему так быстро?  
— Министр сказал, что это не тот случай, который можно замять. Слишком много жертв, и если тянуть время, то будет только хуже.  
— Министр… Здесь был министр магии?  
— Да. Он мой бывший начальник, заходил навестить.  
— И что, никакой помощи?  
— Он мне посочувствовал. Без доказательств мне не поможет ничто. Свидетели… все свидетели мертвы. Честно говоря, иногда мне начинает казаться, что это я…  
— Не болтай глупостей! — зашипел Эггси. — Ты не в себе. Я приду завтра на слушание. Не смей себя оклеветать, иначе я… я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю. Я заставлю тебя рассчитываться прибавки на сотню пиджаков, состоящих из одних только рельефов и…  
— Время, — окликнул их страж.  
— Ладно. Мерлин хотел что-то тебе сказать. До завтра.

Разговор с Мерлином был кратким, говорил в основном Гарри, наверняка давая какие-то наставления. Эггси не слушал. Эггси думал.

Стоило осмотреть все. Кинотеатр, ателье, все, что можно. С кинотеатром будет сложнее, там уже все убрали, а причастным зачистили память. Ну, ничего. Еще… еще есть время. 

Эггси ушел, оглянувшись на прощание через плечо. Даже в полумраке он смог различить движение губ стоящего у самой решетки Харта и повторил их.  
«Я люблю тебя».

В пустом темном ателье Эггси чувствовал себя еще ужаснее.

До суда оставалось намного меньше суток, а он сидел, забравшись с ногами в кресло Гарри, и смотрел на лист бумаги, который нашел на столе. На нем его-не его почерком было написано: «Я буду ждать тебя там, не опаздывай!» Там — вероятнее всего, в проклятом кинотеатре.  
От звука колокольчика Эггси едва не подскочил на месте. 

— Тук-тук, — сказала Рокси, обходя диван. — Почему сидишь в темноте?  
— А… это, — Эггси взмахнул палочкой, зажигая лампу у стола, и уронил её обратно на стол. Стало только хуже: скудный свет украсил помещение гротескными длинными тенями.  
— Как ты? — Рокси переставила стул ближе к столу и села.  
— Я… никак. Я не знаю, как я, — отмахнулся Эггси и даже не соврал.  
— Я читала статью в «Пророке». Там больше бреда, чем чего-то информативного. Мерлин в таких случаях обычно говорит: «Скитер ушла, но дело её живо». 

Она хмыкнула и поставила на стол бумажный пакет, который до этого держала в руках.

— Вот. Тебе надо поесть.  
— Я не голоден.  
— Эггси… я понимаю, что тебе тяжело, но и я, и Мерлин верим, что Гарри не виноват и еще не все пот…  
— Мерлин выглядит так, словно все уже потеряно, — буркнул Эггси.  
— Если бы это было так, то он бы не делал сейчас мистеру Харту новую палочку.  
— Что? — Эггси поднял на нее глаза и замер, словно только что её увидел на самом деле.  
— Отец Мерлина, Гаррик Олливандер, проделал колоссальный труд по изучению материалов для палочек и выделил основные типы древесины и их особенности. Также он определил, какие сердцевины являются наиболее мощными проводниками магии: шерсть из хвоста единорога, сердечная жила дракона и перья феникса. Ты, как я думаю, знаешь, палочку мистера Харта сделал прадед Мерлина.  
— Кедр и перо гиппогрифа.  
— Верно. Если бы Мерлин не верил в то, что еще не все потеряно, он не носился бы с этим пером.  
— Я… прости, я зря на него наехал.

Эггси повернулся к окну. На улице окончательно стемнело, стекла превратились в зеркала и Эггси в них был малопривлекателен. Теперь он был похож на Гарри, разве что одежда была не в крови. 

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — признался он. — Я отупел. Я не знаю, что мне думать. Я все обыскал, осмотрел, обошел, но не могу собрать факты в кучу. Все отдал бы за личного Шерлока Холмса.  
— За кого?  
— Вы вообще маггловской литературой не увлекаетесь?  
— Эм… нет. У нас достаточно своих писателей.  
— Почитай обязательно. Это такой гениальный детектив, который из множества деталей мог собрать полную картину преступления и найти виновного.  
— Ну так чем ты его хуже? Сделай пару глубоких вдохов, съешь булочку и начни сначала, — Рокси изогнула бровь и подсунула пакет к Эггси.  
— Я так не могу.  
— Это волшебная булочка! Жуй давай!

Анвин скривился, но послушался. Была тому виной булочка или же грозный вид мисс Мортон, но он рискнул попробовать.

— Мы проснулись в восемь, довольно поздно по сравнению с предыдущими днями. Оделись, позавтракали. Я ушел за билетами в кино где-то… да, в десять. Когда я вернулся, было около часа, и Гарри уже схватили.  
— Почему так долго?  
— Потому что «аймакс» и премьера.  
— Что такое «аймакс»?  
— Я тебе потом объясню, хорошо?  
— Ладно, — Рокси кивнула. — А что Гарри?  
— Думаю, сначала он занялся уборкой, — Эггси закрыл глаза, вспоминая свои бредовые и не очень выводы. — Около одиннадцати он выходил за продуктами, есть свидетели этого. Все было как обычно.  
— В ателье никто не приходил?  
— Не должен был, выходной.  
— А вдруг? Может… какие-то записи, что-то еще? Кто-то же принес эту записку.

Эггси выволок из ящика стола тяжеленную книгу, в которую записывали заказы, наверное, еще первые владельцы ателье. Первые записи поплыли, и разобрать, когда они были сделаны, уже не являлось возможным. 

Он перелистнул сразу к чистым листам, после чего вернулся к тем, что были исписаны мелким аккуратным почерком Гарри. 

— Вот… есть. Валентайн Р. Нашейные платки — 5 шт. Дата — день до, статус заказа — не забран. Это последний. Перед ним какой-то С. Смик и Д. Боунс.  
— Хорошо, кто из них мог подделать твой почерк?  
— Да кто угодно, — Эггси захлопнул книгу и спрятал её в стол. — Тут половина бумажек моей рукой исписана, посмотри на сувоях. Стащить одну такую — большого труда не нужно.  
— Ладно, — Рокси призадумалась. — А что с кинотеатром?  
— Меня не пустили туда. Там авроры торчали и еще какие-то люди. Тип в круглых очках сказал, что если очень надо, то можно прийти завтра.  
— Пойдешь?  
— Конечно же, пойду.  
— А если… если не найдешь ничего?  
— Явлюсь в суд и буду громко на них орать, — Эггси пожал плечами.

Рокси просидела в ателье, пока пакет с едой не опустел. Эггси, похоже, был из тех людей, которые заедали проблемы. Он жевал, уставившись в одну точку на стене, и вид у него был печально-отстраненный. 

Девушка подцепила опустошенный стакан с кофе и заглянула внутрь. Их учили гадать на гуще в школе, но она никогда не была хороша в этом.  
В этот раз ей тоже не удалось рассмотреть ничего толкового. В силу магического происхождения понять смысл некой загогулины она не смогла.

Это был ужасный сон.

Гарри тонул, захлебывался в нем, барахтался, не чувствуя ни рук, ни ног, словно они отнялись или онемели. 

А когда он вырвался из кошмара, то очутился в другом. В таком, которому предпочел бы предыдущий. 

Он шел по снегу. Снег был всюду — свежий, тонкий, нетронутый снег, на котором четко была видна полоска чужих следов.  
Следы вели к телу. Во сне Эггси лежал на снежной простыне — приоткрытый рот со струйкой крови по подбородку, остекленевшие глаза с запутавшимися в ресницах снежинками. Гарри лег рядом с ним, не чувствуя холода. Коснулся рукой начавшей коченеть щеки. 

Когда его растолкали за полчаса до начала заседания, он был почти благодарен за это. 

Все повторялось. Его снова вели по этому коридору в знакомый зал, где под прицелами осуждающих взглядов стоял стул с цепями, которые приковали его. Хорошо, что хоть ошейник убрали.  
Гарри не слушал. Его знобило, во рту стоял привкус желчи. Время от времени голоса людей в темно-фиолетовых мантиях прорывались сквозь шум в ушах. 

— … Гарри Арктур Харт, статус крови — чистокровный, проживает в доме номер 26, Косой переулок, второй этаж ателье «Kingsman»…  
— … обвиняется в убийстве…  
— … ранее судимый за…  
— Протестую! Мистер Харт был оправдан и признан невиновным.  
— Миссис Уизли, если позволите, я продолжу. Сторона защиты и все остальные смогут высказаться позже. 

Гарри чувствовал себя тем парнем из фильма, который они смотрели вместе с Эггси, когда того привязали к автомобилю. Он тоже был привязан, также беззащитен. Один против Визенгамота. Ему гарантированы кошмары еще на десять лет, конечно, если у него будут эти десять лет. 

Он сделал ошибку тогда, когда позволил всему идти своим чередом. Когда в дождливый осенний день обнял Гэри, когда они впервые проснулись вместе. Когда Эггси утащил в личное пользование плед с кресла, когда они пили сливочное пиво у камина, когда Гарри давал обещания.  
Он ошибся, и из-за этой ошибки Эггси мог бы потерять всего лишь начальника, наставника. Это было бы не так больно ни для него, ни для Гарри. Те, кто возвращается из Азкабана, мало напоминают прежних себя, а ему, похоже, и вовсе не вернуться. 

Как хорошо, что Мерлин присмотрит за всем. 

— … если вы обратите внимание, у мистера Харта наблюдается так называемое «магическое похмелье», возможно, спровоцированное использованием на нем заклинаний из ряда…  
— … помещение было тщательно проверено, в течение двенадцати часов мистер Харт был единственным волшебником, который находился там, следы трансгрессии отсутствуют, а…  
— Мистер Харт, что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание?  
— Я… — Гарри справился с волной тошноты и продолжил. — Не убивал этих людей. У меня нет причины убивать их.  
— Тогда почему вы оказались там?  
— Я не помню.  
— Наш отдел подтверждает: у мистера Харта отсутствие воспоминаний…  
— Он мог сам стереть себе память, этим объяснился бы так называемый «синдром магического похмелья» и… 

Гарри поймал взгляд министра. Честер смотрел на него сверху вниз, и во взгляде у него не было ни желания помочь, ни чего-либо подобного. Холодный интерес, словно у ученого, препарирующего фею. 

— … вы хотите сказать, что…  
— Да это же бред!  
— Визенгамот не может…  
— Остановите этот дурдом! 

Гарри показалось, что ему послышалось. Но нет, в дверях в зал, вырываясь из рук авроров, стоял Эггси с черной сумкой в руках. 

— Молодой человек, позвольте узнать, что…  
— Он не виновен. У меня есть доказательства.  
— Какие? — министр магии вскинул бровь. 

Эггси расплылся в надменной улыбке, какую обычно дарил Чарли в ответ на попытки уязвить себя. 

— Записи с камер. Если многоуважаемые присяжные изволят перебраться в помещение, где не фонит магией, то… 

Что «то», Гарри не услышал.  
Цепи удержали его на месте и предотвратили бесславное сползание на пол. Впрочем, ему уже было плевать.

— Какой ужас, — сказала Лидия Босмэр, целительница лечебницы Св. Мунго. — Какой ужас.

Эггси не мог с ней не согласиться. Он не смотрел на экран, не было нужды. За прошедшие часы он успел выучить видео на память.  
Вот Гарри заходит в кинотеатр. Читает названия залов. Становится возле одного из них.  
И начинается резня. 

После десятого просмотра Эггси почувствовал, что обзавелся кошмарами на ближайшие лет пять, не меньше. Но это была мелочь — главное, что вот он, Гарри на видео, никого не убивает, наоборот. И пусть он теперь хрипел после препирательства с присяжными, оно того стоило. Да, сложновато было убедить их поднять задницы и выйти туда, где работала бы маггловская техника, но ему удалось. Помогла, как ни странно, та женщина, которую он видел прежде у стойки регистрации. 

— Ужас, — снова сказала Лидия, убрала с лица темно-рыжие волосы и слишком осторожно нажала пробел, останавливая воспроизведение. Как всякая волшебница, она не слишком доверяла маггловской технике, но только так можно было увидеть, что было причиной теперешнего состояния Гарри. Для этого они расположились в кафе недалеко от больницы.  
— Вы знаете, что бы это могло быть? — спросил Эггси. 

Мерлин поставил на стол поднос с тремя чашками кофе и принялся, недовольно бормоча, разбираться в ворохе маггловских денег. Кофе было куплено для того, чтобы не выбиваться из толпы, но, по мнению Эггси, это все равно было тщетно: миссис Босмэр в своей желтой целительской мантии все равно притягивала взгляды. 

— Это определенно заклятие, схожее с «империусом», — вполголоса сказала Лидия. — Мистер Харт пытался ему сопротивляться, что привело к ухудшению его состояния. Сейчас ему нужен в первую очередь отдых и покой, думаю, он скоро поправится.  
— Я могу его увидеть?  
— Думаю, завтра — вполне. Попросите привет-ведьму позвать Лода, он вас проведет.  
— Спасибо.  
— Что ж, я вынуждена бежать. Не беспокойтесь, с мистером Хартом все будет хорошо.

Эггси захлопнул крышку ноутбука и вздохнул. Болела голова. 

Ноутбук надо было еще вернуть. Времени было мало. Отправив ничего не подозревающего работника кинотеатра в ступор, Эггси перерыл видеофайлы и затем, скинув обнаруженное на чужую же флешку, забрал ноутбук и побежал в министерство, боясь опоздать. 

— Я знал, что ты что-то придумаешь, — сказал Мерлин, отпивая кофе.  
— Мерлин, — Эггси понизил голос. — Прошло всего полгода, а я… я…  
— Что?

Анвин зажмурился, собираясь с мыслями. Он прежде не думал, что такое случится, слишком долгом он жил как жил, но ошибся. 

— Гарри… когда-то сказал, что магия подобна наркотику. К ней привыкаешь, начинаешь мыслить, считая её неотъемлемой частью мира, и… да, блин, полгода назад я не выходил из дому без телефона, а сейчас слабо представляю, где он лежит.  
— Я понимаю, что такие перемены…  
— Дело не в переменах, Мерлин. Совсем не в них. Дело в том, что я забыл. Понимаешь, я напрочь забыл о долбаных камерах, что они вообще там есть? А это могло стоить Гарри свободы. Я только читал о Азкабане, но уже не горю ни знакомиться с этим местом, ни чтобы он оказался там. Да и дементоры как явление меня не вдохновляют.  
— Их больше не используют в Азкабане. С девяносто девятого, кажется. Не знаю, что с ними, но «патронус» лучше все равно выучить. Или ты уже?  
— Нет еще.

Мерлин хмыкнул.

— Будет смешно, если ты пополнишь нашу собачью компанию.  
— То есть?  
— Ну, как ты, я думаю, знаешь, патронус имеет вид животного. Некоторые говорят, что оно отражает характер волшебника, кто-то — что нет, но неважно. У Гарри это скотч-терьер, у меня лабрадор, у Рокси пудель. Кажется, у Хескета немецкая овчарка. Если у тебя будет какой-нибудь бультерьер, я даже не удивлюсь.  
— Угу, мопс, — буркнул Эггси, меланхолично размешивая воображаемый сахар в чашке. 

После ухода Лидии люди перестали обращать на них столько внимания, а сейчас и вовсе прекратили их замечать.  
Они вообще были крайне беззаботны, эти люди — смеялись, разговаривали, сновали между столиков с подносами в руках. Две девушки в углу рылись в ярких пакетах.

Конечно, до Рождества ведь остался всего день. Или два? Эггси совсем забыл об этом празднике, а ведь наверняка у них бы были какие-то планы.  
Сейчас он многое отдал бы, лишь бы снова главной его проблемой была гора работы в мастерской.

— Не расстраивайся. В конце концов, ты все же вспомнил за камеры.  
— А если бы нет?  
— Тогда бы мы здесь не сидели.  
— Не сидели, — согласился Эггси. — А я вообще непонятно почему здесь сижу, когда должен найти того ублюдка, что подставил Гарри.  
— Если этот ублюдок смог провернуть такое колдовство, то он весьма опасен. Вдруг ты тоже захочешь кого-то зарезать?  
— Не захочу, — Эггси постучал по крышке ноутбука пальцем. — Где-то просмотре на пятнадцатом мне в голову пришла мысль, что это выглядело как эксперимент. И Гарри был в роли контрольного образца. А еще, что в лучших традициях теории заговора у этого экспериментатора связи в министерстве и, в частности, лояльность министра. Иначе почему суд был в такой спешке?  
— Это серьезное обвинение, — Мерлин поправил очки и взял вторую чашку кофе. — Министр всегда был в хороших отношениях с Хартом, в конце концов, они работали вместе. 

Эггси не ответил. Он чувствовал себя пружиной, которую сжали до предела, но еще немного — и она вернется к прежней форме. И, когда это случится, он будет в состоянии только лежать на полу и смотреть в потолок. Даже об Англии думать не будет сил. 

Распрощавшись с Мерлином, Эггси покинул кафе. 

Сгущались сумерки, густо разбавленные светом лампочек в многочисленных гирляндах, которыми украсили улицы. Звучала музыка, сквозь витрины магазинов можно было увидеть множество людей, выбирающих подарки.  
Эггси сунул руку в карман и вытащил все деньги, что там были. Набралось с десяток фунтов, пятнадцать кнатов, три сикля и шесть галлеонов. По магическим меркам он был богат, по маггловским — не очень. 

Он выбрал стеклянный шар ровно за десять фунтов. Шар был хорош — внутри него, насколько были видно сквозь синеватое стекло, пересыпалась всякая мишура вроде блесток и шариков помельче. Уставшая, но все еще улыбающаяся продавщица упаковала игрушку в коробку и вместе с белым бумажным пакетом вручила Эггси. На пакете был напечатан акварельный рисунок рождественского венка.

Отперев ателье, Эггси окинул взглядом помещение и вздохнул. Хотелось упасть и не вставать до того самого момента, пока не будет можно вернуться в больницу, но это ли выход? 

Он зажег свет — и стали видны газеты на столе. 

«Бывший аврор обвиняется в убийстве более ста магглов», — было написано на первой полосе одного выпуска.  
«Ошибка: что, если в прошлый раз Гарри Харт был помилован ошибочно?» — сообщала вторая.  
«Суд над массовым убийцей», — гласила третья. 

Эггси ждал завтрашний «Пророк», то, как журналисты будут приносить свои извинения и так далее. Ох, завтра он посмотрит на то, как они будут опровергать свои же слова. 

Коробка со всякой декоративной чепухой нашлась в кладовой на втором этаже рядом со старой пыльной метлой.  
Эггси вешал банты, ленты и шары без особого дизайнерского таланта, как умел. У Гарри получилось бы значительно лучше, он был в этом уверен на все возможные проценты. 

Новый шар он прицепил на люстру, чтобы его было видно. 

Только после этого Эггси позволил себе дойти до кровати и свалиться на нее без сил.  
Спал он, вопреки всему, глубоко и спокойно.

Лод оказался таким же рыжим и сероглазым, как Лидия Босмэр, из-за чего Эггси предположил, что они как минимум родственники. Но если и так, то болтал Лод не в пример больше.

— Эггси? Лидия сказала, что ты Эггси. Тебя реально так зовут, да? — выдал он тираду, чем заслужил недовольный взгляд со стороны привет-ведьмы. — Нам на пятый! 

В холле топталось много народу. У одного мужчины половина лица была покрыта инеем, а при выдохе изо рта летели снежинки. Другая женщина на шее имела бант, который, похоже, прирос намертво. Другие ожидающие были менее праздничны. У женщины с заячьими ушами в руках была газета, с титульной страницы которой смотрел недовольный Честер Кинг. «Министр рубит с плеча», — гласил заголовок. 

— Пятьсот третья палата, там классно, её последней всегда занимают, сейчас там почти пусто. И вид неплохой, видно колесо обзора даже, хотя это бесполезно, если все время лежать. Глупые магглы даже не подозревают, что здесь есть что-то подобное. Ты бы заподозрил, что старый супермаркет — это замаскированная больница? Честно говоря, мне кажется, что у магглов нет фантазии на подобные вещи и…  
— У магглов есть ядерная бомба, — буркнул Эггси, чтобы прервать словесный поток.  
— Что? — Лод завис. — Что это?  
— Это такая вещь, что если её уронить на Лондон, то от Лондона мало что останется.  
— Да ну… — Лод задумался и молчал до самого пятого этажа. Едва они открыли дверь с табличкой «Недуги от заклятий», как его снова прорвало: — Билли! Привет, Билли! — он замахал кому-то рукой. — Это Билл, он считает себя гоблином.

Вместо приветствия Билл скривился и захлопнул дверь палаты. 

— А это…  
— Лод, прекрати. Спасибо за помощь.

Лидия Босмэр в своей лимонной мантии показалась Эггси лучом света в темном царстве болтовни.  
Парень скривился и пошел обратно к лестнице. 

— Прости за это. Лод очень сильно скучает, ему приятно в чем-то мне помогать, — она улыбнулась Эггси.  
— Он… пациент? 

Целительница кивнула. 

— Да, к сожалению. Когда он учился на четвертом курсе, то перепутал заклинание и угодил сюда. Смотри, чтобы он не вытащил у тебя палочку, хорошо?  
— А… — Эггси на всякий случай сунул палочку в рукав. — Своей у него нет?  
— Нет, с ней он опасен. Но ладно, ты же здесь не из-за него. Нам сюда, — Лидия махнула рукой.

Пятьсот третья палата оказалась светлой и просторной, с тремя кроватями, разделенными ширмами, из которых занята была лишь одна. 

— Утром приходили журналисты, но я отправила их восвояси, — целительница вытащила из кармана блокнот и принялась его листать. — Как я и говорила, причина нынешнего состояния мистера Харта — сопротивление чужой магии. Плюс нервное напряжение, которое привело к… я бы сказала, истощению. Сейчас он находится в состоянии искусственного сна, но вы можете побыть с ним.  
— А когда он проснется? 

Лидия закусила губу.

— Ох… Рождество. Вполне возможно, что он его проспит.

Эггси попытался вспомнить дату на газете, но не смог.

— Простите, а когда Рождество?  
— Завтра. Сегодня сочельник.  
— О. Ох. Точно, — Эггси криво улыбнулся. 

По сравнению с тем, как он выглядел в зале суда, сейчас Гарри просто лучился здоровьем. Землистый оттенок лица сменился бледностью, морщины разгладились. Гарри спал, и его дыхание было глубоким и медленным.  
Эггси не знал, как на нем отразится произошедшее. Первый суд оставил глубокий шрам, но там Гарри хотя бы знал, что люди, за которых его судили, живы. А в этот раз… 

Было неизвестно, что министерство сделало с погибшими, но магглы ничего не знали: всех их считали исчезнувшими без следа, о чем говорили многочисленные объявления на столбах. 

Он несмело коснулся руки Гарри, что лежала поверх одеяла, будто надеялся, что он отреагирует на прикосновение и откроет глаза. Но нет, чуда не случилось. Гарри наверняка собирался проспать Рождество, и в силу того, что принцессой Харт не являлся, то поцелуй вряд ли помог бы ему. 

В палате стало темнее — на улице снова шел снег. В сопливых мелодрамах в подобной ситуации один герой звал другого и тот открывал глаза, словно специально ждал этого момента.  
Но сейчас это было не кино и даже не книжка, в которой случались чудеса (ха-ха). 

— Держись… Галахад. 

Эту байку о своей школьной жизни Гарри поведал ему в конце осени. О том, как на волне того, что Мерлин был Мерлином, они мужской половиной класса поделили себе имена из саги о короле Артуре, и Гарри досталась роль Галахада. Школьное прозвище продержалось до последнего курса и, похоже, какой-то частью вошло в историю Хогвартса. 

Сейчас уже никто его так не называл.

Эггси не мог похвастаться и сотой долей приятных воспоминаний о своей школе. Как и во многих других государственных школах, той, в которой он учился, не хватало если не финансирования, так заинтересованных своей профессией преподавателей, так чего-то еще. И если в младшей школе Эггси учился, то после того как в жизни их семьи появился Дин и все покатилось в тартарары, курение у ограды стало увлекать его больше, чем химия и физика вместе взятые. 

— Я… украсил ателье. Ёлки, правда, не нашел, но… Надеюсь, ты вернешься домой к Новому году и мы еще успеем ею разжиться. Да… 

Эггси вздохнул. Ему хотелось уткнуться лицом в руку Гарри и тоже уснуть, но он не имел на это права. Не сейчас, когда тот, кто затеял все это, возможно, придумывал новую пакость.

В «Дырявом котле» его подозвал к себе бармен.

— Эггси, с мистером Хартом все в порядке? — он ткнул пальцем в лежащую на стойке газету. — Никто изначально не верил в ту муть, что писал «Пророк», но сегодня паб просто гудит.  
— Он… с ним все хорошо. Я на это очень надеюсь, — Эггси спиной почувствовал, как все, кто сидел за столами, принялись вслушиваться.  
— А… а кто мог убить тех магглов?  
— Не знаю. Но определенно это был какой-то больной ублюдок.

Анвин поспешил ретироваться, шмыгнув в проем вслед за какой-то волшебницей в темно-синей мантии, расшитой снежинками.  
К чести волшебников за эти дни мало кто поверил в обвинения Гарри в «Ежедневном пророке». Эггси слышал и негодование, и удивление, но только двое или трое из тех, кто знал Гарри более-менее близко, поверили в то, что он убийца. Случись такое в его маггловском окружении с самим Эггси — поверили бы все, кроме, наверное, мамы и Дейзи. 

Через пятнадцать минут заглянул маг, представившийся Себастьяном Смиком, и попросил поискать его заказ. По Эггси рылся на столах, бледный и высоченный мистер Смик вертел в руках трость и вздыхал.

— А… ателье же будет продолжать работать?  
— Да, конечно, — Эггси нашел сверток и уже было обрадовался, но тот был адресован «Д. Боунсу».  
— Я слышал, что мистер Харт в больнице. Передадите ему мои пожелания наискорейшего выздоровления?  
— Да, обязательно. О, вот он! — Эггси изучил бирку и принялся листать журнал с записями. — Рубашка мужская зеленая, одна штука, манжеты на запонках, так?  
— Да-да, все верно.  
— Пятьдесят галлеонов.

Забрав деньги, Эггси как можно аккуратнее вывел напротив строчки заказа слово «оплачено, вручено». Оставался Боунс и Валентайн.  
Он оглянулся в поисках свертка Валентайна. Пять нашейных платков. 

Ничего похожего не нашлось. Эггси заглянул во все ящики, разобрал столы и сложил сувои, заглянул под столы, перерыл полки шкафов и мастерскую.  
Единственный обнаруженный нашейный платок был тем уродливым нечто, которое пытался создать он сам. Клетчатое нечто с неровными углами и растрепанными краями. Чудовище Анвина. 

А что… если сверток забрали? Что, если Гарри не успел отметить это в журнале?  
Тогда последним, кто посещал ателье, кто мог принести билет, был Ричмонд Валентайн или его помощница.  
Словно в подтверждение его догадки скрипнула дверь и звякнул колокольчик. В стекле витрины отразились вошедшие. 

— Я вспомнил. Вы были в «Дырявом котле», когда я говорил о кино. 

Они выхватили палочки почти одновременно — Эггси и помощница Валентайна. 

_— Акцио!  
— Конфундус!_

Палочка вырвалась из руки Эггси, и девушка, перехватив её в воздухе, одним резким движением разломала пополам и отбросила в сторону.

 _— Инкарцеро!_

Удар невидимой веревки был такой, что Эггси отбросило к стене и припечатало к ней. В глазах на мгновение потемнело. 

— От магглов — одни проблемы! Особенно от их техники, снаете, мистер Анвин? — Валентайн подошел ближе. — С одной стороны, хоросо, сто мистера Харта оправдали, а с другой, плохо, сто вы суете свой длинный нос куда не полозено.  
— Какого вам хрена… надо?  
— О-о-о, всего-то поставить магглов на место. Вернее, сделать так, стобы они сами поставили себя на место, — Валентайн улыбнулся и поправил очки. — Природная маггловская агрессия и так далее.  
— А сами? — процедил Эггси сквозь зубы. — Вы в курсе, сколько людей погибло?  
— Да, конесно, я в курсе. Но ведь я их не убивал. Знаесь, ненавизу насилие. Особенно вид крови.  
— Какого… — Анвин дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, но безуспешно. — Вам надо? Собрались меня убить?  
— Засем? Достатосьно просто стереть тебе память, как сцитаесь? — Валентайн поднял палочку, длинную и немного кривую из светлого дерева.  
Эггси запаниковал и усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться. Да, он остался без палочки, но не так уж она ему и нужна! Как там говорил Гарри — «джокер в рукаве»? 

Первым делом он выдернул из-под ног противника небольшой коврик. Валентайн повалился на пол.  
Сувои ткани взмыли над столом и попытались сбить его помощницу, но безуспешно. Ничего подобного Эггси не видел ни до, ни после.  
Девушка взмахнула ногой. Серебристый протез потек, меняя форму, из ступни превращаясь в тонкое длинное лезвие, которое и рассекло ткань словно масло.

— Газель, р-р-разберись с ним! — от злости Валентайн даже перестал шепелявить. 

Газель взмахнула палочкой. Фиолетовый луч врезался в спешно сдвинутый Эггси стол и рассеялся. 

— _Вердимилиус_! — закричал Эггси, надеясь, что это сработает. Использовать обычные заклинания без палочки было сложно, но, как часто бывает в стрессовых ситуациях, у него получилось.  
— _Протего_! — магический щит свел его старания на ноль. — Сдавайся — и тебе всего лишь сотрут память.  
— Черта с два! — наконец-то избавившись от невидимых пут, Эггси перекатился в сторону. — _Хлыст_! 

Снова магический щит. Поднявшийся на ноги Валентайн пытался достать закатившуюся под стол палочку, а Эггси впервые пожалел, что чары, наложенные на здание ателье, выступали в том числе и как звукоизоляция. Они могли тут устроить локальный армагеддон, но снаружи этого никто бы не услышал.

— Я блокирую любую твою атаку. Сдавайся!  
— Любую… любую…

Эггси закусил губу. Если так и будет продолжаться, то Гарри будет некуда возвращаться.  
Разве что…

— _Нарезать!_

Со стороны это определенно выглядело глупо, но Газель закричала и схватила за лицо. Кожу на левой её щеке срезало, словно ножом.  
Кухонным ножом.  
Валентайн, наконец-то нашедший палочку, увидел помощницу и упал в обморок. Насчет своей непереносимости насилия он не соврал. 

— _Ступефай!_

В помещении воцарилась абсолютная, можно сказать, оглушающая тишина. Эггси единственный остался на ногах — немного помятый, с полосками синяков, оставшихся от пут. На витринном стекле красовалась трещина, стол обуглился, сувои лежали, раскроенные надвое.  
Драка была хоть и короткой, но довольно разрушительной. 

Шатаясь, Эггси подошел к решетке камина и поднял обломки палочки.  
И рассмеялся.

**Эпилог.**

«Ричмонд Валентайн: гений или маньяк?»

Навыкам целителей позавидовали бы пластические хирурги. На фотографии лицо Газель было идеальным, хоть и очень угрюмым. Эггси пристально всмотрелся, пытаясь найти признаки вчерашнего ранения, но не смог. В ответ изображение скривилось. Наверное, если бы могло, то и вовсе укусило бы. 

«Министр магии ответил на обвинения в содействии Валентайну».

В дверь палаты постучали. Лидия Босмэр улыбнулась и с виноватой улыбкой протянула Эггси сверток.

\- Простите, я должна была предупредить вас заранее.  
\- Да нет, что вы. Я ему даже благодарен.

Целительница кивнула и вышла.  
Эггси извлек из свертка палочку, целую и невредимую и хмыкнул. Он сам умел стащить что угодно из чужих карманов, но его самого облапошили так, что он и не заметил.  
Далеко пойдет парень, если его вовремя не остановят.

Эггси свернул газету и сунул её в карман куртки, висевшей на спинке стула. Несмотря на ноющую после поздней уборки спину и повторного украшения ателье спину, настроение у него было как никогда благодушное. Можно даже сказать, праздничное.

\- Откуда у тебя эти полосы? – раздался хрипловатый тихий голос.

Сон, приправленный колдовством целителей, пошел Гарри на пользу. Он больше не напоминал труп и даже растрепанный и с щетиной выглядел привлекательно. Впрочем, для Эггси он всегда был красив. 

\- А… они не захотели убираться магией. Неважно.  
\- И все же?  
\- Это долгая история.  
\- Расскажешь?  
\- Обязательно. Когда доберемся домой и напьемся глинтвейна. А еще разберем подарки.  
\- А разве… - Гарри нахмурился.  
\- Да. С Рождеством тебя.

Эггси улыбнулся ему так широко, как мог. Наверное все, что происходило с ним все эти годы, все, что вело его, было только ради этого момента. И он был счастлив, как никогда.

А сова таки принесла письмо из Хогвартса, через много лет, и адресовано оно было Дейзи.


End file.
